


Unbreakable Soulmates

by Hadali23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Cryogenics, Drama, Extremis Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Jude (Hydra) - Freeform, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Problems, Protective Jude, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Yaoi, playing with time
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Todos tienen un alma gemela, pero...¿realmente es la correcta?Qué sucede...¿si alguien intenta cambiarlo?¿Robarla?El destino puede equivocarse... ¿o no?¿A quién escoges?¿Aquella alma que el destino eligió para ti, o...aquella que con esfuerzo y dedicación poco a poco estuvo enamorándote?La primera.La segunda.Ninguna.¿Ambas?El tiempo esta contado, el reloj avanza y la decisión final puede que...nunca se sepa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten.

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Esto es estúpido, no pudo creer que...maldición Rhodey ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? tenia una fiesta esta noche y...

-Y esto es importante

-Joder ¿Tienen el calentador aquí abajo? por que...mierda, pareciera que estamos bajando al mismísimo centro de la tierra y...

-Tony solo cállate

-¿Qué me calle? ¿enserio? me trajiste desde Malibu hasta aquí sin decirme nada mas que "Esto es importante, Tones" y me pides que...carajo

Tony comenzó a quitarse la bufanda y gabardina que llevaba, el frío en las calles era horrible y aquí el calor era cada vez era mas insoportable. Moria de hambre, desde la mañana que no comía mas que un solo trago de whisky y se supone que a esta hora ya debía tener como 20 o 30 copas encima...pero Rhodey tenia que arruinarlo, arrastrarlo desde su oficina hasta su avión privado sin ninguna explicación y ahora se encontraban en una...fabrica o...lo que fue en algún tiempo...

-¡Rhodey por favor!

-Veo que lo consiguió

Logró zafarse de su agarre y se acomodo la ropa...respiró hondo y miro a su al rededor...las escaleras circulares y kilométricas tras él eran...¿tanto había caminado?

-Stark

Frunció el ceño al ver al pirata frente a él, suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Tanto circo para qué? ¿Ahora qué me vas a pedir? Cielos Fury hace unas semanas te ayude con...

-En esta ocasión no deseo nada Stark, de hecho...hay alguien quien desea...verlo

-¿A mi? Y puedo saber porque...¿aquí?

-Tones...

-¡Oh no! si desea verme puede contactase con mi secretaria, estoy ocupado ¿bien? soy un hombre de negocios y si no es molestia muero de hambre por que _alguien_ me negó alimento durante todo este...secuestro express que debo añadir...

Fury suspiró cansado de todo esto y sin más abrió la puerta junto a él.

-Por favor

No podía negarlo, estaba algo...temeroso, quizá...no tenia miedo, claro que no solo...era un poco sospechoso y...no estaba seguro que...su mirada paso de uno a otro ¿Por qué tenia un presentimiento? No podía decir que era bueno o malo...estaba algo inquieto, si, mas que de costumbre y...con pasos titubeantes se acerco deteniendose a dos pasos de la puerta, un vistazo dentro...no había nada extraño o...

-En serio quien sea que...¡hey!

La puerta se cerro tras él cuando Rhodey lo empujo y bufó molesto, su vista recorrió el lugar, la habitación era...muy amplia, no había mucho ademas de una especie de...cubo blanco en el centro ¿qué significaba esto?

Brinco y retrocedió cuando una parte del cubo se destrozo...el aire escapo de sus pulmones al ver al hombre frente a él.

Era imposible, era...no era verdad, solo...podía ser.

-¿Ste-eve?

Sus ojos se encontraron, aquellos azules claros le miraron y sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina, como...

-Tony

Esto...¿era real?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_1941_

Rió divertido y hecho a correr lejos de la oficina, sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver donde se encontraba, esto era tan...genial, fantástico. Un lado, otro, al frente...su padre aun no se daba cuenta así que...corrió, rápido, lo mas rápido que podía, paso uno, dos, tres grupos, debajo de camiones, junto a varios taques...los adultos eran tontos, ciegos.

Se detuvo detrás de una rueda de los camiones y observo el campo, los soldados estaban en formación, otros hacían lagartijas y algunos mas solo caminaban, vaya...y él que creía que serian mucho más...mejor.

Se pego aun mas en las sombras cuando un camión paso cerca de donde se encontraba, bueno...¿y ahora? este lugar era Enorme ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría a su madrina? gruño, esto era molesto.

Asegurandose que nadie le prestaba la mínima atención corrió a una de las carpas, no había mucha diferencia de donde había salido a excepción claro que aquí no había paredes de metal.

-Wow-su atención se fijo en aquel mapa-¡genial!

Con algo de dificultad logro subir a la silla dispuesto a llegar a la radio, estaba seguro que si lo prendía escucharía donde se encontraba su madrina, después de todo ella era...una agente, una de las mejores.

Escuchó atento, esperando...no era tan tonto para hablar y delatarse, estaba seguro que para ese momento su papá ya estira buscándolo, pero es que él quería ver a su madrina, no podía regañarlo por ello, se fijo en una libreta, llena de números y letras...eso estaba mal ¿en serio aquí era donde se encontraban los mas inteligentes y valientes hombres? ridículo.

"Aquí, escuadro 4, repito, aquí escuadrón 4"

Tomo un lápiz que se encontraba, afortunadamente, con punta de entre los otros 5 que había ahí.

"Escuadrón 4, aquí el general..."

-Y...aquí es 6...

"General tenemos un problema"

-un 5...acá...

"...el señor Stark..."

-¡Oh vaya!

Se detuvo escuchando ahora con atención.

"Escuadrón 3 ¿me escucha? escuadrón 3, repito"

Tenia que irse, los pasos en la entrada lo alertaron y rápidamente dejo todo y bajo escabulléndose del lado contrario a la entrada.

-¡Ouch!-cayó al suelo cuando choco contra alguien-¡oye!

-Pero qué...

Su vista repaso al hombre frente a él...le sonrió.

-¡Hola!

-¿James?

Dos soldados más aparecieron, como dijo...tenia que irse.

-¡Adios!

-¡No! espera que...¡deténganlo!

Continuo riendo incluso después de haberlos perdido entre los camiones y tanques...vaya par de soldados que eran.

-Tontos

-¡Sigan señoritas!-se giró, conocía esa voz-mi abuela en paz descase tiene mas vitalidad

¡Era su madrina! Se oculto tras unos arbustos, ahí estaba, unos soldados estaban...ejercitando y ella paseaba frente a ellos, no pudo contener una risa al ver a uno de los soldados, era...parecía un espagueti, flaco, bajo, debilucho...era gracioso, se imagino como se vería con el uniforme, el casco...seguro que le quedaba enorme como a él o mas. Podía jurar que estaba a poco de caer desmayado.

-Ow pobrecito-a comparación del resto era...pequeñito, eso significaba que...¿podría entrar también al ejercito? ¿su madrina le había mentido entonces?

Vió a lo lejos al Coronel Phillips junto al doctor Erskine platicando...o discutiendo, el general siempre le dio cierto...no se que, era muy serio, mas serio que una roca, mas serio que su padre cuando trabajaba, era divertido, le gustaba sacarlo de quicio. Asomo su cabecita...nadie lo veía y tampoco lo estaban buscando...corrió directo a su madrina...vió al coronel tomar algo de la camioneta y después lanzarlo hacia los soldados.

-¡Granada!

Se congelo a medio camino mientras el resto de la gente corría a esconderse, ocultarse, alejarse...sus ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver como aquel chico flaco y pequeño corría a...¡¿estaba loco?! ¿Por qué carajos correría hacia esa cosa? por qué...

-¡¡Tony!!

Vió a su madrina, ella le hablaba, preguntaba una y mil cosas y él...él no podía apartar la mirada de aquel chico, porque era...era muy valiente y...y quería ser como...

-¡Quiero ser un soldado!

Peggy Carter se congelo, sus manos se detuvieron en busca de alguna herida o daño y sus ojos se concentraron en esa pequeña carita decidida y maravillada...sonriente.

-Bendita sea Tony, ¿ _qué_ haces aquí?

-¿Eh?-pestañeo saliendo de aquel...aturdimiento tan extraño, se giro y sonrió aun más-vine a buscarte, papá dijo que vendríamos aquí y yo estuve investigando y...

-¿Papá? ¿Tu padre esta aquí?

-Si...¿Quién es él?

Ella se volteo, su ahijado parecía maravillado con el acto heroico o estúpido que Rogers acaba de hacer...entrecerró los ojos, sus ojos pasando de uno a otro...no es como si tuviera mucha opción, hasta que Howard llegara ella tendría que cuidar a Tony, suspiró.

-¿Quieres conocerlo?

-¿Puedo? ¿enserio?

-Vamos

Lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió donde el escuadrón ya estaba de nuevo en formación, vió al doctor Erskine sonreír y acercarse a ellos.

-Agente Carter

-Coronel

-¡Coronel Phillips!-Tony hizo su mejor intento de saludo militar ganando varias risas divertidas...entrecerrando los ojos les enseño la lengua

-Anthony-Phillips suspiró-agente puedo saber...

-¿Puedo enlistarme ya?

El coronel parpadeo antes de dirigirle una mirada molesta a Erskine.

-¿Ahora ve lo que provoca?

-Lo que veo yo es valentía y entusiasmo

-¿Valentia y entusiasmo?

-¿Si puedo? ese chico esta aquí ¿puedo? Se que papá me dejara y mi madrina estará aquí vigilando ¿verdad? prometo no hacer muchas travesura ¿si?

Rió, si claro, la clave era _muchas_.

-Quizá después Tony

-Esta bien...¿si puedo conocer al soldado?

-¿Qué soldado?

Peggy beso un lado de la cabecita del pequeño antes de girarse al escuadrón, inmediatamente toda amabilidad y dulzura desapareció en su rostro para dar paso a la seria y firme agente que era.

-¡Firmes soldados! No recuerdo haber dado permiso para descanso, mirada al frente ¡Rogers al frente!

-¿Y cómo has estado Tony?

-Bien, papá esta emocionado por el proyecto, doctor Erskine ¿puedo estar presente cuando suceda?

Uno de los soldados resopló divertido cuando escucho al pequeño, la mirada fría y dura de Carter fue lo que recibió.

-Señor Hodge un paso al frente

La sonrisa presumida y engreída del pequeño no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los soldados, Gilmore Hodge se posesiono junto a Steve Rogers, ambos con la mirada al frente, en posición de firmes. Con Tony en brazos Peggy Carter se paro frente a ellos.

-¿Puedo saber que le resulta tan gracioso, soldado?

-Nada agente

-¿Nada? ¿Entonces?

Tony rió quedamente, su atención fue al chico junto a ese torpe; Rogers, así lo había llamado su madrina, ladeo su cabecita estudiándolo...le agradaba.

-Lo siento agente, pero me resulto divertido el comentario del...niño

-¿Lo siente? bueno, déjeme informarle que este _niño_ tiene mas cerebro que usted señor, tres años y es un genio, debería agradecerle porque si es elegido como candidato rece a los cielos porque no haga de las suyas, si, así es-Peggy se contuvo de sonreír ante la mirada confusa que todos pusieron, escucho al Coronel Phillip resoplar y juro que el doctor Erskine tenia una sonrisa en su rostro-señores se encuentran en presencia de uno de los genios mas jóvenes existentes, Anthony Stark, hijo del que, ya todos deben conocer, Howard Stark ,y si, como deben de imaginar ayudo con la elaboración del proyecto, así que para la próxima mejor piense dos veces antes de sacar conclusiones señor Hodge

-Lo siento mucho

-Deme 200 lagartijas ¡Ahora!

-¡Oh! eso es difícil, aquí no hay muchas tía Peggy

En esta ocasión nadie rió y Tony se felicito.

-Genial ¡solo me falta la mirada de papá y puedo estar en reuniones!

Peggy rió entre dientes, su ahijado era toda una monada, siempre queriendo hacer mas de lo que debería y...podía. Si, en ocasiones ser un genio no era tan bueno.

-Tony, quiero presentarte al señor Rogers, no puedo decir si es valiente o estúpido pero...aquí lo tienes

Steve se pregunto porque estaba ahí, de acuerdo, acaba de saber que ese niño era hijo de uno de los genios mas locos y famosos existentes, pero también que este niño había...participado en el proyecto para la nueva...generación de soldados, en realidad no entendía que tenia de interesante a comparación del resto de sus compañeros. Permaneció inmóvil, la mirada perdida en un punto frente a él evitando tener contacto con la mirada de la agente o el pequeño...

-Me gusta él ¿doctor, puede ser él?-Tony se giro a Erkine-es listo

Abraham sonrió y se acerco a ellos, despeino sus cabellitos.

-Tomare en cuenta tu opinión, no te preocupes Tony

El ruido de varias camionetas llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Oh no!

Peggy respiró hondo.

-Tony, dime que no te escapaste

-Eh...¿no?

-¡¡Anthony!!

El pequeño castaño se encogió entre los brazos de su madrina, su papá estaba enojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Pero yo quiero ver!

-Lo siento Anthony, pero no

-¡Pero papá!

-Eh dicho que no Tony

-¡No es justo!

-¡Oh! si que lo es

-¡No! ¡YO Quiero Ir! ¡Quiero ver!

-Tony no

El pequeño soltó un grito antes de correr hacia su habitación bastante frustrado y molesto, su papá no quería que fuera con él para ver el momento en que crearan al Super soldado. No. Era. Justo. Había sido uno de los principales ayudantes para mejorar la formula y ahora...no podía ver si resultaba exitoso o no. No se valía.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en su cama sollozando. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba? Era un genio y era importante en esto. ¡Él debía ir!

Unos golpes en su puerta y se metió bajo sus sabanas.

-¿Tony?

Howard Stark entro a la habitación de su hijo, se encontró con una pequeña bolita de cobijas sollozante en la cama, suspiró, él odiaba escuchar a Tony llorar.

-Hijo...

-¡Yo quiero ir!

Se sento en la orilla de la cama.

-No puedo llevarte cariño, no en esta ocasión, Tony esto es...

-¡Pero también es mi trabajo!-la cabecita sonrojada de su hijo se asomo entre las sabanas-¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que estaría en todo! ¡Lo prometiste papá!

Gruño, maldita la hora en que dijo eso, pero temía que pudiera ocurrir algún problema o falla...respiró hondo.

-¿Qué te parece si...?

-El doctor Erskine me llevara con él para conocer al candidato elegido

Howard maldijo. Parecía que no tenia muchas opciones...Tony le miraba desafiante, no, en realidad no tenia muchas opciones si lo había prometido.

-De acuerdo, PERO-conocía a su hijo y ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro solo le advirtió de posibles problemas futuros-pero vas a obedecerme, en Todo ¿escuchaste? no estoy bromeando Anthony, te quedaras arriba con el Coronel Phillips ¿bien?

-¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Gracias papi!

Sonrió y abrazo a su hijo, bien, al menos había dejado de llorar y verlo como el malvado de la historia.

-US-

-¡Doctor Erskine!

Tony entró en ese momento, sus ojitos grandes brillaban entusiasmados y la felicidad se vió reflejada una vez su atención se centro en el rubio.

-¡Doctor Erskine lo eligió!-lloró abrazando al hombre-¿verdad que tengo buen gusto?

Erskine rió ante la actitud del pequeño y alboroto su cabello dejando a un lado ambos vaso.

-Anthony ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

El pequeño levanto su cabecita y sonrió.

-No puedo dormir, papá termino durmiendo después de contarme la biografía de Einstein

-¿Y debo suponer que no era la primera?

-Nop, también me contó otras tres

-Ya veo...¿no saludaras?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si!-Tony se giró y corrió abrazar al rubio-Hola, soy Tony ¿y tu?

Steve parpadeo sorprendido y...aturdido cuando tuvo esos enormes ojos chocolate mirándole con fascinación y...admiración, se sonrojo levemente.

-Steve Rogers, mucho gusto Tony

Tony sonrió y oculto su carita en el estomago del chico, increíblemente se había sonrojado.

-Bien, es hora de dejarlo dormir, mañana será un día interesante, vamos Anthony, tu deberías estar dormido

-¡No!-lloro abrazándose al cuerpo delgado de Steve-no quiero

-Vamos, vamos Anthony, mañana lo veras

-¿Mañana?

-¡Si!-separo su carita lo suficiente para poder verle-papá me dejo ver cuando suceda ¿estas nervioso? no deberías, no hay fallas, lo prometo y también prometo que no haré de las mías, lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieran elegido, pero como eres tu entonces no lo haré, ademas me caes bien

Steve...se sonrojo aun mas y rió con nerviosismo intentando...asimilar la rápida palabrería del crío, para ser tan chiquito y genio era...demasiado rápido al hablar, todo un parlanchín...mas o menos.

-Yo...gracias, supongo

Fue extraño, paso su mano por esos cabellitos y una extraña corriente lo atravesó dejándolo aturdido, confundido y...perdido, Tony por su parte se estremeció cuando unas extrañas cosquillas o piquetes lo invadieron por unos segundos. Erskine entrecerró los ojos ante ello, debía estar confundido, cansado...si, eso tenia que ser porque lo que creía haber visto era simplemente... _imposible_. El alcohol tal vez.

-Descanse soldado, ¿Anthony?

Con un suspiro Tony se separo de Steve, dio unos pasos y...regreso para un rápido abrazo antes de tomar la mano del doctor.

-Buenas noches Steve...¿puedo llamarte Stevie?

El rubio sonrió.

-Puedes

La brillante sonrisa que le dio el pequeño lo hizo sentir bien, feliz...relajado.

-Tu puedes llamarme Tony, adiós

De alguna extraña forma todo el nerviosismo desapareció tras aquella...pequeña visita del pequeño, Steve pudo descansar y a la mañana siguiente se sentía preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa, solo recordar aquella sonrisita le daba fuerzas para hacer...lo que fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Steve! ¡STEVE! ¡¡¡STEVE!!!

Sus ojos localizaron aquel pequeño saltarín que lo saludaba desde arriba, sonrió divertido y le saludo.

-Parece que tiene un admirador

Asintió algo ausente, su atención todavía en el pequeño, todo lo demás era...indiferente, no importaba nada mas que ese castañito. Tomo varias respiraciones antes de hacer lo que le pedían, en ningún momento perdió de vista a Tony, estaba nervioso, quizá mas que él ¿era eso posible? se mordía su labio inferior con bastante frecuencia y sus ojos viajaban de él a su padre, si, Howard Stark también estaba ahí.

Tony...no pudo estar mas feliz en su vida al ver que el proyecto del Super Soldado, que el suero en el que también había aportado funcionó. La felicidad que rodeaba el ambiente, la felicidad que sentía era tanta que por un momento olvido la advertencia de su padre, pero él solo quería ir y ver si Steve estaba bien, necesitaba estar seguro que no había pasado nada malo, que...lo había hecho bien.

-¡Papá!

Erskine fue quien lo vió, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver al pequeño y...el grito y la advertencia fueron...demasiado tarde, la explosión sucedió y el caos se desato. Disparos, confusión, gritos, más disparos y...

-¡NO!

La bala dio en la pared a pocos centímetros de su objetivo cuando Howard Stark empujo a la agente Peggy logrando desviar el disparo.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡¡TONY!!

Aquel hombre cargo al pequeño Stark y corrió fuera de las instalaciones con el crío y la formula, Peggy y Howard no tardaron en seguirle y unos pasos atrás les siguió Steve.

-¡Suéltame! ¡bájame! ¡Eres un..! ¡Oye!

Tony se encontró en el asiento trasero de un taxi que en poco tiempo se puso en movimiento, hubo un zangoloteo tan fuerte que apenas y le daba tiempo de sujetarse aunque claro, no siempre lo lograba y terminaba golpeándose contra el asiento o la puerta...

-¡No vas...no vas a ganar!

Gimió adolorido cuando su cabeza golpeo de nueva cuenta la puerta ante una vuelta bastante brusca y rápida.

-¡Manejas como...! ¡¿Si quiera sabes manejar?!-choco contra el respaldo del asiento de enfrente-estoy...yo manejaría mejor...¡que tu!

El hombre lo ignoraba por completo y no pudo sentirme mas que frustrado y molesto, se encogió cuando hubo un golpe en el techo, el auto se zangoloteo aun mas, con tanta agresividad y fuerza que Tony se asusto, no pudo evitar gritar cuando el hombre disparo al techo.

-¡Steve!

Se encontró envuelto por los brazos del hombre antes de que todo comenzara a girar y luego ya no sabia donde estaba el cielo y el piso, estaba confundido y mareado, iba a vomitar. El movimiento regreso, gritos, disparos, golpes...se sentí mal, se sentía muy mal y...parpadeo intentando ubicarse pero era casi...

-¡Tony!

-¿Steve?

Tony se vió en busca de aire cuando cayo al agua...pataleo y se revolvió desesperado por encontrar la superficie...tosió y jalo aire con desesperación al verse fuera.

-Sujétate de aquí Tony ¿me escuchaste? no te sueltes, ahora regreso, no te sueltes

Steve confió en que el pequeño le había escuchado antes de lanzarse al fondo en busca de aquel asesino. Al menos logro destruir la formula aunque el hombre murió...ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando ya se encontraba de regreso en busca del pequeño, llego justo a tiempo antes de que Tony se soltara de aquellas escaleras, tenia una grave herida en la cabeza, necesitaba atención medica.

-Te tengo

-¿Ste-vie?

Sonrió y lo recostó en el suelo, el pequeño tosió escupiendo algo de agua antes de gemir adolorido.

-No, no, no, Tony no cierres los ojos ¿bien? escucha...tienes que estar despierto hasta que llegue...

-Tengo sueño

-Si, bueno...-intento pensar rápido evitando que se durmiera-oye...que...¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Es como lo imaginabas?

-No se

Sus ojos a medio abrir mas cerca de la inconsciencia que nada.

-Tony...abre los ojos, no te duermas

Su mirada paso por el lugar buscando...alguien, Peggy, Howard...cualquier persona, pensó en que tal vez lo mejor seria cargar con el pequeño y correr a un hospital o...

-¿Stevie?

-¡Tony abre los ojos!

Lo ultimo que Tony vió fue unos ojos azules, antes de caer en la oscuridad.

-US-

-¿Pa-pá...?

-¡Tony!

Howard se levanto rápidamente acercandose a donde se encontraba su hijo, suspiro aliviado al verlo despierto _finalmente_.

-¡Oh Tony! me asustaste mucho

Habría deseado abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos y mimos...pero tenia que tener cuidado con los cables y el suero, en su lugar paso su mano por sus cabellitos cuidando de no acercarse a las bandas que cubrían la herida en su cabeza.

-¿Papá?

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tony parpadeo intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, se giro y vio el rostro preocupado de su padre.

-Hola

Soltando una risa nerviosa beso su frente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

Observo la habitación, demasiado blanco y aburrido, el olor de alcohol y otros medicamentos inundo su naricita e hizo una mueca, odiaba los hospitales y...

-¡Aguja!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tony espera, tranquilo...

Logro detenerle de arrancarse la aguja conectada a su brazo y lastimarse en el proceso.

-¡Papá una aguja!

-¡Oh cielos! puedes estar rodeado de balas, bombas y cañones pero una pequeña aguja es lo mas temible en el mundo-negó divertido-eres único bebé

-¡Papá!

Tony lloriqueo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y girando el rostro, el Odiaba las agujas.

-Esta bien Tony, estoy aquí, solo será por un momento

-Papá...

-Tranquilo, ya paso, estas bien, ya estas a salvo

-Papá...-los ojos chocolate se cristalizaron y un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios-papi lo siento mucho

-Tony...

-Yo...no quería...prometí no salir y...y...

-¡Oh Tony! no bebé, esta bien, estoy...estoy _muy_ feliz de que hubieras salido de...estoy muy feliz de que estes a salvo, que estes vivo...si te hubieras quedado ahí entonces...no amor, no bebé, me alegro que me hubieras desobedecido ¡Oh Tony!

Su hijo lloro abrazándose a él, un genio pero seguía siendo un bebé, su bebé...su pequeño genio.

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien, estas bien, estas a salvo, estas aquí conmigo cariño

-Papá tenia miedo

-Perdóname Tony, perdóname cariño-beso su nariz y limpio sus mejillas-prometo que no sucederá, nadie mas te volverá a hacer daño, lo prometo bebé

-Papá...-sorbió su naricita-papá ¿dónde esta Stevie?

Howard suspiró, quizá su hijo se había visto bastante involucrado en la guerra, bueno, si ahora requería tenerlo vigilado las 24 hrs. del día porque lamentablemente ademas de Erskine, Tony era el único que conocía la formula del suero del Super soldado, afortunadamente, nadie, ademas de él y Peggy sabían de ello.

-Tony, hijo...

-¿Esta en la guerra?

Rió, ojalá y eso fuera verdad...

-Estuviste un mes dormido hijo

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Un mes!

-Tuviste un golpe fuerte, afortunadamente no fue tan grave...Steve tenia algunos conocimientos de primeros auxilios y...-suspiró-no Tony, él no esta en la guerra

-Oh...¿entonces?

Unos suaves golpes lo distrajeron, una enfermera entro y Howard se sintió aliviado...sus ojos se desviaron por unos segundos a la muñeca de su hijo la cual se encontraba vendada, tenia que hablar con su hijo, una platica la cual no había estado preparado tan pronto y si en algún momento podía, hablaría con Rogers, algo le decía que...esto simplemente no seria nada bueno.

-Señor Howard, vengo a revisar los signos vitales del paciente, el doctor no tardara en llegar

-¿Papá?

-Hablaremos mas tarde Tony, lo prometo

-US-

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡Papá!

-Escucha Tony-Howard se acuclillo y miro los ojos llorosos de su hijo, él _odiaba_ verlo llorar-escucha bebé...-una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se asomo en su rostro aunque por dentro estaba destrozado-escucha amor esto...solo será por unos días ¿de acuerdo? pero necesito que estes con tu madrina

-Pero...

-Tony...es por tu bien, hijo...-respiró hondo-ven aquí

El pequeño cuerpo de su niño se abrazo a él con fuerza sacudiendose de vez en cuando por los sollozos, lo apretó cerrando sus ojos, él tampoco quería esto, pero era necesario, era...

-Tony, amor...

Peggy se acerco a ellos, le dolía ver a su ahijado sufrir, pero no tenían otra opción, Hydra estaba detrás de Howard, de alguna forma se habían enterado que Erskine no fue el único que conocía la formula...y Stark se convirtió en su próximo objetivo, era el cebo porque...nadie podía saber que en realidad fue Tony el genio, nadie debía saberlo y que el pequeño estuviera junto a su padre seria peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

-No quiero

-Tony

-¡No! ¡No papá! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me dejes!

Su corazón se estrujo, no quería hacerlo, él quería llevarse a Tony y mantenerlo junto a él por siempre hasta que cumpliera 40 o 50 años, no importaba solo...solo quería estar junto a él, mantenerlo a su lado.

-Será un tiempo amor, lo prometo, solo...solo unos días, iré a visitarte ¿bien? iré a verte y...

-¡No! ¡No papi! ¡No quiero! ¡No me dejes! ¡Me portare bien! Lo prometo, lo prometo papi, pero no me dejes...

-¡Oh bebé!

-Stark debemos irnos

-¡NOOO!

-Tony, Tony escúchame, escúchame bebé-lo separo mirando sus ojos-solo será un tiempo, lo prometo, serán...serán como vacaciones, solo...eso ¿bien? vacaciones con tu madrina y...

-Pero papá...

-Es por tu bien amor, estarás seguro con ella, con el coronel Phillips y...y...-cerro los ojos intentando mantener la calma-eres un niño fuerte, eres mi pequeño genio y...sabes que no haría nada de esto si no fuera necesario, por favor Tony, es por tu seguridad, por favor bebé

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y asintió rendido.

-¿Prometes que iras a verme?

-Lo prometo Tony

Su atención fue a su madrina quien le sonrió con cariño, no era tonto, sabia porque era esto, por que hacían esto...pero era difícil aceptar que...que tenia que separarse de su papi, que debía irse con su madrina y el coronel Phillips, que...

-Vamos cariño, es hora de irnos

Se abrazo enterrando su carita en el cuello y oliendo la colonia de su papi, tenia miedo, estaba asustado, pero...pero era un niño valiente y...y él podía hacerlo.

-Te amo Tony, te amo _mucho_ bebé

-Yo también papi

Tras un ultimo beso en su coronilla Howard observo a su hijo irse junto a Carter, le dolía, dolía ver como su pequeño se alejaba de él, dolía saber que esta podría ser la ultima vez que lo viera y...solo esperaba que el ejercito se encargara de Hydra, que lograra terminar con ellos para poder reunirse con su hijo...no había pasado mas de cinco minutos y ya extrañaba a Tony, su voz parlanchina y su energía, sus preguntas y dudas, sus travesuras, sus risas...cerro sus puños con fuerza.

Puede que no fuera un soldado, puede que no fuera un coronel, pero era un multimillonario, un empresario...un _genio_ , genio que fabricaba las mejores armas existentes, el mayor benefactor del ejercito...decidió que, si no podía atacar y matar al enemigo, a Hydra, entonces fabricaría armas para que el ejercito lo hiciera por él, aquellas que lograran exterminar aquella maldita plaga...si, era hora de que la fabricación de armas incrementara, era hora...de crear una nueva y mejor arma, una que terminara con todas esas serpientes de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Suspiró, sus ojos se enfocaron a lo lejos, en una de las tiendas donde pudo ver a algunos soldados dirigirse a...ese era...

-¿Qu-ué hace Tony aquí?

-¿Cómo? ¡Oh!-Peggy suspiró con cansancio al ver a su ahijado parado en la entrada de su tienda abrazado al tubo de esta y medio oculto tras la tela mientras observaba la lluvia caer-es...tras la muerte del doctor Erskine parecía que las cosas continuarían su curso...pero no fue el caso, Hydra descubrió que alguien mas sabia de la formula y...bueno, Stark esta siendo monitoreado las 24 hrs., no es seguro para Tony, no después de lo sucedido

-¿Se esta quedando aquí?

-Extraño ¿cierto?-una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro-a tenido días mejores, generalmente cuando Howard viene, hoy es...uno de esos días en los que no quiere hacer nada

Steve vió sorprendido como uno de los soldados que se había acercado a Tony era Hodge, pareció decirle algo malo porque poco después recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte del pequeño.

-¡Oh!

-Como dije...es uno de _esos_ días

-Sabe defenderse

-Si

-No me extraña, teniendo alguien como tu de madrina es...era de esperarse

Peggy lo miro antes de sonreír.

-¡CALLATE!

-De acuerdo...-ella se levanto con un suspiro-hora de detener a la bestia

Tony dejo de fulminar al soldado idiota frente a él cuando se percato que su madrina se acercaba...sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a la persona quien le acompañaba, pareció que en lugar de disminuir solo aumento su enojo, porque fulmino al rubio antes de entrar a la tienda y sentarse en el catre con los brazos cruzados enfurruñado.

-¿Tony?

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

-Hola madrina

Peggy miro con tristeza al pequeño acuclillándose frente a él y apartó algunos cabellitos de su rostro.

-Oye pequeño genio, mira quien vino de visita

-¡No me importa!

La agente retrocedió y parpadeando aturdida ante el drástico cambio.

-Tony...

-El Capitán América puede irse a otro lado con sus tontos discursos de moral

-¡Tony!

Steve...estaba igual o mas sorprendido que Peggy, el odio en la voz de Tony era demasiado frío y...si, doloroso.

-Tony...

-¡No te quiero aquí!-se levanto de un salto y empujo al rubio, o al menos lo intento-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Eres...eres...te odio!

-¡Anthony!

Peggy se levanto sorprendida y molesta ante su actitud.

-¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Se supone que serias el mejor soldado! ¡Se supo que serias el mejor! ¡Salvarías vidas! ¡Ayudarías al país!-Tony golpeaba las piernas del soldado, las lagrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas-¡Serias un soldado! ¡Tu ibas a ser el mejor! ¡Confíe en ti! ¡El doctor Erskine confío en ti! y tu...y tu... ¡¡Solo estas en la tele promocionando basura!! ¡Mientes a la gente! ¡Engañas! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Eres un traidor!

-¡Anthony basta!

-¡Eres igual que el resto! ¡Eres igual que todos! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Ahora que tienes todo solo...solo...no quiero volver a verte! ¡Dejas que el resto se sacrifique mientras tu estas de gira! ¡Dejas que otros peleen mientras tu estas feliz disfrutando de fama y gloria! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera ayudado en el proyecto! ¡¡Ojalá el Capitán América nunca existiera!!

-¡¡¡Antony es suficiente!!!

Con un fuerte grito Tony corrió fuera de la tienda ignorando los llamados de su tía y de Steve, es solo que él se sentía...triste porque...porque todo el mundo peleaba y luchaba en esta guerra, porque su papi se encontraba lejos intentando ayudar y Steve solo...él solo viajaba de ciudad en ciudad con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro mientras fingía pelear y combatir en una guerra ficticia, mientras engañaba diciendo que había golpeado a Hittler mas de una vez cuando ni siquiera había estado en el campo de batalla.

Había visto a hombres regresar heridos, golpeado y...si, muertos también, había visto el dolor, la tristeza, el odio, la furia...la desolación y la vergüenza, el miedo y la desesperanza, había visto todo y nada, tantas cosas horribles, tantas cosas buenas, malas, hermosas...con solo 4 años, casi cinco y...Steve nada, él no sabia nada de lo que sucedía aquí, no sabia que en realidad estaban perdiendo, que...tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo porque si esto no terminaba, si la guerra era perdida tal vez nunca vería a su papi y...y quería regresa con él, alejarse de aquí y...él no quería ver mas sufrimiento, no quería continuar aquí donde todos le sonreían intentando alegrarlo, animarlo...cuando por dentro se estaban rindiendo, cuando claramente se podía ver el dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Él odiaba eso, él odiaba la guerra, odiaba Hydra, odiaba a los mentirosos, a los traidores, Tony odiaba al Capitán América, él odiaba...a Steve Rogers.

-US-

Los gritos y vitoreos se escuchaban fuera de la tienda pero a él realmente no le importaba, tras un sollozo tiro todas las cosas de la mesa y se dejo caer en el suelo, era su culpa, si solo no hubiera dicho esas feas palabras nada habida sucedido y...y entonces Steve estaría vivo y...y...

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza y pataleo soltando un grito, las lágrimas continuaban resbalando de sus mejillas y se sentía tan...triste, tan...debió haberse callado y conformado con lo que pasaba.

Quería a su papá. Quería a su madrina. Quería a Steve.

Pero era imposible, el coronel Phillips lo había dicho, el Capitán América había caído en batalla y...sabia lo que significaba, tantas veces escuchando lo mismo, tantas veces observando y...

-Ste-e-eve-tomo su cuaderno aventándolo lo mas lejos que pudo soltando un grito-¡Ste-e...evie!

-¿Tony?

Hipo, ahora estaba loco. Finalmente se había quedado loco o su mente decidió cerrarse y crear aquello que los niños normales decían era un "amigo imaginario" solo que tenia la voz del Capitán América y se parecía mucho a Steve.

Sorbió su naricita e intento limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Tony, ¿cariño?

Se enderezo, se giro lentamente temiendo...¿qué cosa? ¿encontrar un fantasma? ridículo, eso era imposible, los fantasmas no existían y era prácticamente improbable porque...

-¡Steve!

El rubio sonrió y alzo el pequeño cuerpecito lloroso entre sus brazos.

-¡Hey Tony! esta bien, estoy aquí, tranquilo ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Todo bien?

-Ste-e-evi-e

-Tranquilo pequeño genio

-Estas vi-ivo

Frunciendo el ceño observo a su alrededor, varias cosas estaban regadas en el suelo y la tienda era un completo desastre...

-¿Tony qué paso?-se sentó en el catre y acaricio su cabecita-¿Qué paso cariño?

Se limpio el rostro con la manga de su suéter antes de girar a verlo, unos ojitos rojos e hinchados fue lo que Steve observo y se sintió tan mal al ver el sufrimiento del pequeño, él seguía creyendo que este no era un lugar para un niño, un bebé...pero aparentemente era el más seguro.

-El coronel Phillips dijo que...dijo que...dijo...-un nuevo sollozo y se abrazo al cuerpo del mayor-dijo que habías mue-erto-o

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Estuviste escuchando conversaciones a escondidas?

-Lo sie-ento

-Tony...sabes muy bien que eso...

-¡Pero yo quería saber que paso!-la mirada de cachorro regañado lo tomo por sorpresa-tía Peggy dijo que tenia que irse por un momento y tu te fuiste con ella...cuando regreso tu no estabas y...y yo quería saber que paso, no estuviste en tu presentación del otro día

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al parecer, Tony si veía las transmisiones en las que solía aparecer, aparto algunos cabellitos de su rostro y beso su frente.

-Bueno, el coronel Phillips se equivoco Tony, no lo culpes, no había forma de avisar que venia de regreso

-¿Qué paso?

-Eh...quizá es algo que no debas saber aun

-Pero...

Revolvió su cabello.

-Digamos...que les di su merecido a...

-¿A Hydra?

Sonrió ante la sorpresa y felicidad que Tony mostraba.

-Si Tony

-¿Ganaste?

-Bueno...estoy aqui ¿no?

-¿Y funciono?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sabes _qué_ ¿funciono? si...¿en verdad eres el mejor soldado? puedes...¿eres rápido?eres...

Rió.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber tu?

-La ciencia por supuesto, y porque tengo derecho

Y ahí estaba, la alegría y ese pequeño toque de arrogancia había regresado a Tony.

-Si...estoy seguro que si

-¿Steve?

-¿Qué sucede Tony? oye qué...

-Lo siento-Tony bajo su cabecita-lamento lo que dije la otra noche yo...yo no te odio, yo...yo... ¡Te quiero mucho Stevie!

-¡Oh Tony!-sonrió y abrazo al pequeño-yo también te quiero mucho y lamento si te decepcione al principio, tenias razón, soy un soldado y me enliste para servir a mi país

-No, tu eres el Capitán América, pero antes de eso eres Steve Rogers, el debilucho y pequeño soldado

-¡Oye!

Las risas resonaron en la tienda, bien, eso estaba bien.

-US-

-¡Steve! ¡¡Steve!!¡STEVE! ¡Oh!-Tony se detuvo a medio camino y miro al hombre junto al rubio, sonrió-¡Hola!

-¡Tony!-Steve tomo al pequeño en brazos-ven, quiero presentarte a alguien...

La risa del pequeño lo hizo detenerse.

-Hola sargento Barnes

El rubio parpadeo confundido, su ceño se frunció ahora algo molesto ¿De _dónde_ conocía Bucky a Tony?

-¿Se conocían?

Su amigo sonrió y revolvió los cabellitos castaños.

-Stark

Eso decía todo, claro, a donde iba Howard iba su hijo...o al menos así fue antes de todo...esto.

-Ya...claro, por supuesto eso...eso dice mucho

Los dos castaños intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Tranquilo Steve, puede que conozca a Tony, pero...tu sigues siendo su soldado preferido

El pequeño rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué era ese alboroto Tony?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si!-una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareció en su pequeño rostro-tía Peggy dice que es seguro que regrese con mi papi

-Eso es genial Tony

-¡Lo se! ¡Voy a ver a mi papi! digo, lo vi hace una semana ¡Pero voy a regresar con mi papá! ¿Estas feliz por mi Stevie?

El rubio sonrió.

-Claro que si Tony, me alegra mucho escuchar eso

-Pero...pero no quiero dejarte solo y...

-Pero extrañas a tu padre Tony

-Si...¿no me odias?

-Nunca lo haría, escucha...no te preocupes por mi ¿si? estaré bien

-Yo lo cuidare Tony

El pequeño genio miro al castaño mayor, lo dudo, sus ojos pasando de uno a otro...finalmente sonrío y asintió satisfecho.

-Esta bien ¿patearas muchos traseros de Hydra por mi?

-¡Tony!

Bucky solto una carcajada.

-¿Qué? Mi papá dice que tu patearas sus...

Steve tapo su boca para diversión de su amigo y frustración del pequeño.

-¿Qué dije?

-No digas esas cosas Tony, eres un niño...

-¡Y un genio!

Soltó un suspiro rendido.

-Si...y un genio-sonrió-solo...solo abstente de decirlas ¿quieres?

-Esta bien ¿cuidaras de James? me cae bien, pero no tan bien como tu...¿tiene sentido? bueno, tu cuidas a James y él te cuida a ti, si señor, eso me gusta, ahora bajame, tía Peggy me dijo que podía despedirme antes de irnos, tengo que ir con el coronel Phillips-los ojitos chocolate brillaron-aun debo despedirme de él...sargento Barnes-un puchero apareció en su rostro-¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Steve y Bucky intercambiaron una mirada, algo les decía que este pequeño pediría imposibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-STEEEEEVEEEEEE

Tony se abrazo a las piernas del Capitán, una mirada fría y fea fue lo que recibió la recepcionista rubia por parte del pequeño, ella no tuvo de otra mas que regresar a su lugar.

-Hola Tony

-¡Hola! ¡Ven!-tomando la mano del pequeño Steve se dejo guiar-¡Papá esta esperando! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Pudiste entrar y ya

-Tambien me da gusto verte Tony

-¡Lo se! ¡Vamos! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

Howard Stark apareció en ese momento, se quito unos lentes protectores y sonrió ante la escena frente a él, su hijo corrió y lo cargo.

-Tony ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no grites?

-Lo siento, pero creí que no me habías escuchado, Steve llegó

-Señor Stark

-Capitán-saludó, se giro a su niño y tras darle un beso en su frente, Howard dejo que corriera por el lugar, las risas se escucharon incluso cuando el pequeño ya estaba quien sabe donde-sígame

Tony ya se encontraba del otro lado del laboratorio, sus ojos vagaron por los diferentes tipos de escudos en los que su padre había estado trabajando, su vista paso del escudo con el que Steve había trabajado a los nuevos...hizo una mueca, no, ninguno de esos le gustaba.

Su padre y Steve aun no llegaban, él quería ayudar con el nuevo uniforme del rubio, pero no sabia como...no sin que fuera demasiado peligroso y esas cosas...una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al ve el prototipo de vibranium, si...ese seria una buena opción.

-¡Ouch!-cayó de sentón, según su padre era el menos pesado de todos, no quería imaginar cuanto pesaba el resto-esto pesa

-¿Tony?

-¡Papá!

-¡Oh cielos Tony!-Howard se acerco y levanto a su hijo quitándole el prototipo- intenta mantenerte quieto por unos momentos ¿si bebé?

-Pero es que...

-Vas a lastimarte y no quiero eso ¿Acaso quieres agujas?

-¡No! Pero yo solo quería ayudar...me gusto ese para Steve

-Tony...-respiró hondo-esto no es...

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Puedo?

El multimillonario titubeo antes de entregarle el escudo al rubio.

-Es...es un prototipo en realidad

-¿De qué esta hecho?

-¡Vibranium! Papá dice que es el metal mas fuerte-Tony frunció su ceñito-y el mas ligero...pero pesa mucho

Howard rió entre dientes y alboroto el cabello de su hijo.

-Eso es porque eres muy pequeño ¿ahora entiendes porque debes comer tus verduras?

-¡Iuck! wacala, no papá

Ambos mayores rieron ante la mueca de asco que puso Tony.

-Le seria útil, absorbe las vibraciones totalmente

-¿Por qué no se usa siempre?

-¡Por que es único!-Tony sonrió antes de correr con su madrina cuando la vió-¡Tia Peggy!

-Tony ¿cómo estas cariño?

-Bien, ayude a Stevie a elegir un escudo

La agente miro el escudo que el rubio tenia en sus manos, sus ojos viajaron a la mesa junto a él y tomando a Tony en sus brazos lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿Peggy?

-¿Qué te parece?

La agente sonrió de lado antes de tomar una pistola y posicionarse tras su ahijado ayudándole a sujetar el arma.

-Tony, cariño...

-¡Peggy no...!

Howard se movió a un lado justo a tiempo, cuatro disparos que dieron certeramente en el metal sin causarle gran daño.

-Wow

-¡Tony!

Peggy le quito el arma al pequeño antes de que Howard se abalanzara a su hijo y comenzara a revisarlo, la mirada sorprendida y aterrorizada de Steve fue bastante divertida, esperaba que hubiera captado la advertencia, con Tony nadie jugaba, ni siquiera el Capitán América.

-US-

-Capitán ¿tiene unos minutos?

Steve frunció el ceño confundido y tras dirigirle una rápida mirada a su hermano asintió siguiendo a Howard dentro del edificio por segunda vez, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta entrar a lo que dedujo, era la oficina del multimillonario.

-¿Señor Stark?

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y espero, por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso e inquieto, algo le decía que el tema del que hablarían podría ser...¿delicado?

-Dígame Capitán ¿qué es lo que espera en un futuro? cuando ganemos la guerra ¿cual es su propósito?

Se sorprendió, habría esperado cualquier pregunta excepto esto.

-Yo...honestamente no había pensado en ello, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Quizá esto no sea de mi incumbencia, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos y debo aclarar que no me refiero a la guerra, Capitán, me veo en la obligación de preguntar-Howard se inclino en su escritorio con las manos cruzadas frente a él -¿ _Qué_ nombre tiene en su muñeca?

Su mano se dirigió al lugar exacto donde el nombre de su soulmate se encontraba, a pesar de encontrarse oculta por su chamarra se vio en la necesidad de ocultarla aun mas, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que el hombre frente a él se enterara.

-Temo que eso...

-¿Es lo que pienso?

Elevo una ceja esperando una respuesta y por primera vez no hubo burla o sonrisa alguna que delatara la diversión de la situación, por esta ocasión el tema era realmente serio.

-Temo que no sabría...

-Dejemonos de engañarnos, ¿Capitán, en algún momento le han dicho que no sabe mentir?

Soltando un suspiro rendido desvió su mirada y termino recargandose en el asiento, no es como si pudiera ocultarlo, no si el hombre ya intuía, no si...pero un momento, eso significaba que...jadeo sorprendido antes de enderezarse y mirar al hombre.

-Eso significa que...

Howard cabeceo antes de tomar una respiración profunda y levantarse, se dirigió frente a su escritorio y se recargo en este sin apartar la mirada del rubio, se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas....pero era un Stark, era un genio y simplemente sabia que incluso si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo no encontraría las correctas, no en este tema.

-Aun es pequeño, su interés se encuentra en muchas cosas a la vez, desde nuevos inventos hasta simples formulas matemáticas y en ocasiones, uno que otro cuento infantil, pero ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano preguntara

-¿Le dira?

-Capitán, la situación en este momento a futuro es impredecible, el resultado de la guerra prácticamente y literalmente se encuentra en sus manos, tener el suero en su cuerpo no lo salva de salir herido ni tampoco lo vuelve inmortal, por lo que si algo llegara a sucederle podría ser perjudicial para él y lo ultimo que deseo es eso, tengo suficiente con tenerlo en este lugar y usted lo sabe, un laboratorio y un campo de entrenamiento no es un lugar adecuado para un niño, el tiempo en que se encontró cerca del campo de batalla finalmente a mostrado sus consecuencias

-¿Esta bien?

-Dígamelo usted

Steve hizo una mueca, no, no estaba nada bien.

-Antes del suero tenia un nombre ilegible, nunca antes se había visto algo como eso y dudo mucho que se hubiera dado a conocer, no tener un nombre es simplemente denigrante dentro de la sociedad, así que...me resigne a la idea de que ademas de mi enfermedad era uno de los desafortunados a los que el destino decidió abandonarlos

-¿Cuándo lo descubrió?

-Tras rescatar a Tony, minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran, era demasiado tarde para alejarme entonces, yo...lo lamento

Resignación, frustración, no había de otra.

-No lo haga, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar

-¿Cuándo lo descubrió usted?

-El doctor me lo informo, había nacido sin nombre y por un momento debo decir que me alegre de ello, significaba que no tendría que sufrir y estaría libre de elegir con quien estaría, pero cuando lo supe no tenia idea de que pensar, la sorpresa que me lleve al ver su nombre fue...solicite que lo ocultaran

-¿Qué dijo cuando lo vio?

-Afortunadamente o no, lo eh mantenido ajeno al tema de los soulmate, le pedí que la tuviera oculta y desde entonces es que lleva _aquella_ muñequera-ambos hombres sonrieron al recordar la muñequera azul con el escudo del Capitán América-es listo, es mi hijo, es un genio por supuesto así que...él sabe que si no hablo respecto a algo es porque no es el momento para ello o simplemente no tiene mucha importancia, sin embargo lo conozco y la curiosidad que se carga es inmensa, tarde o temprano preguntara y tendré que contarle, usted esta en constantes peleas y misiones, es justo que lo sepa

-Es un niño

-Es mi hijo-el rostro del multimillonario se endureció al malinterpretar sus palabras-no le estoy preguntando si tengo o no su permiso, le estoy informando para que cuando regrese no se encuentre con la sorpresa si llega a preguntarle, pero antes de eso debía asegurarme que usted se encontraba en la misma sintonía y al mismo tiempo advertirle que incluso teniendo el nombre en su muñeca, incluso cuando el destino, dios o cualquier deidad o fuerza existente le haya dado tal...privilegio, no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar-entrecerrando los ojos Howard se enderezo-usted mismo lo dijo, es un niño y por muy genio sigue siendo menor de edad, un bebé, mi bebé, _mi hijo_

-Yo no...

-Podrá ser el Capitan América, podrá ser el presidente del país, el gobernante del mundo, un héroe, un salvador, la esperanza de toda una nación, el milagro de la ciencia y el terror de Hittler, pero le advierto Rogers que si algo llega a sucederle, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que pueda dañar a mi hijo, me asegurare de traerlo y no me importara si debo ocultarme el resto de mi vida, lo encerrare en un lugar libre de amenazas de manera que evite lastimar a Tony ¿entendió?

-Yo nunca...

-Tony es un niño, niño que es mas susceptible a las consecuencias de cualquier estupidez que llegue a tomar, susceptible a todo tipo de amenazas y peligros, él aun no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, lo que esta pasando, así que la próxima vez que deba llevarlo al medico por urgencia, le juro que una vez de regreso voy a golpearlo y dispararle que le tomara mas de un año en recuperarse incluso con el suero en sus sistema, pero antes de eso le aseguro que habre encontrado la forma de bloquear aquel bendito lazo ¿comprendió? así que mantenga la cabeza fría y no haga tonterías en el campo de batalla, porque puede que mi hijo no sepa que sucede, pero yo si y créame Capitán, no quiere tenerme como enemigo, el destino tiene una forma curiosa y retorcida para unir a las personas y por segunda ocasión estoy confiando en este, confío en que esto será beneficioso para Tony y...para usted, confío en que esto es correcto y hay una razón tras ello, no vaya a arruinarlo

Howard se encamino a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla al escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Le quiero, es...un niño único y no me atrevería a dañarlo, no intencionalmente y...espero que el destino no haya cometido un error, pero estaré ahí cuando me necesite, cuidare de él, puede confiar en ello señor

-No esperaba menos de usted Capitán-sonrió de lado-y aunque no lo crea, no podría esperar mejor persona para él, lo estaré vigilando-abrió la puerta y se giro a verle con un brillo extraño en sus ojos-le sugiero prepararse para su regreso, Tony es un chico curioso y no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea, en este caso, respuestas, suerte en su misión y no olvide lo que hablamos

Steve se encontró solo en la habitación y tras soltar un suspiro negó divertido una vez se percato de la rápida forma en que se llevo esto, sus dedos inconscientemente pasaron por las letras escritas en su muñeca y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el leve y lejano sentimiento de alegría y emoción.

Tony estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo lamento...

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Papá...?

-Shhh...todo estará bien Tony, tranquilo, vamos

Howard se aseguro de tener el arma lista por si acaso y cargo a su hijo con el brazo libre antes de salir de la habitación en silencio, podía escuchar los gritos y disparos a lo lejos, y el agarre de Tony en su cuello se hizo mas fuerte.

-Shh...tranquilo, saldremos de aqui

Verifico que no hubiera nadie cerca y sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió a la salida de emergencia, era difícil, el lugar estaba vacío y el eco se escuchaba por todo el lugar, se detuvo al final del pasillo y se asomo un poco, tomo una respiración profunda intentando calmarse.

-Tony-susurro-cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga ¿bien?

Su pequeño asintió en silencio y oculto su carita entre el hueco de su cuello, estaba seguro que para el final su camisa estaría completamente arrugada, no importaba, no si de esa forma Tony se sentía "seguro", se pregunto, cómo habían terminado así.

Recorrer los pasillos destruidos fue mucho mas complicado de lo que parecía, y el hecho de que hubiera cuerpos tirados a lo largo de estos no facilito su tarea, peor cuando la sangre cubría el suelo.

-Pa..

-Shh...

Un ruido tras él y se oculto tras una columna, las luces tintinearon y supo lo que vendría, dos opciones, quedarse ahí y esperar lo inevitable o correr intentando alcanzar la puerta mas cercana corriendo el riesgo de ser disparado o en el peor de los casos, que lastimaran a Tony.

Un chasquido sobre él y salió de su escondite, los disparos no tardaron en aparecer, afortunadamente, logro llegar al picaporte, abrió y ni un segundo después de que la puerta diera el chasquido al cerrar se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

-Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien Tony, tranquilo cariño, esta bien, shhh...

Tony era un genio, era su hijo...y seguía siendo un bebé, al menos en sus estándares lo era, pero de una u otra forma, fuera o no un bebé, él no debía esta aquí y sin embargo, lo estaba. Los sollozos e hipidos continuaron aunque intentaba por todos los medios callarlos, no era justo, estaba en su derecho, pero una vez el ruido afuera cesara cualquiera podría escucharlos, encontrarlos.

-Tony, bebé, por favor amor, shhh...esta bien, tranquilo, calla bebé, calla

Su hijo se abrazo mas a él, su camisa amortiguando el llanto.

-Pa-ap-á

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo, saldremos de aquí, lo prometo, tranquilo bebé, shh...

Y pensaba cumplirlo, aunque, si no salían ambos, al menos se aseguraría de sacar a su hijo de la base, después de todo lo había prometido, jurado. Antes de que su madre falleciera ella le rogó que cuidara a su hijo y él, no iba a negarse, incluso cuando eso significara decir adiós a su estilo de vida, incluso cuando eso significara...perder a su chica.

Sus ojos repasaron la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse en uno de los talleres donde se fabricaban armas y entonces supo, con gran horror, que no saldrían de ahí, al menos no vivos o quizá...voces y gritos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos y sus opciones no eran muchas.

Un plan bastante loco y descabellado, por no decir riesgoso y altamente peligroso y con pocas probabilidades de resultar se estaba formando en su cabeza, tenia que ser rápido o no podría funcionar.

-Papá...

Se levanto con Tony en brazos y se acercó al escritorio de metal que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, dejo a su hijo junto a la silla pegada a la pared y rápidamente comenzó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba. Primero se encargo de la luz, un cable aquí y otro acá, agradecido que la puerta fuera de metal reforzado o habría perdido valioso tiempo tapando cualquier rendija que pudiera delatarlos aun más, si había hecho bien sus movimientos, seguramente los soldados creerían que había logrado escapar por el corredor de a lado, lo que les daba una ventaja de...unos minutos más.

Era algo descabellado, estúpido e incluso podría ser mortal...pero estaba desesperado y si de algo estaba seguro, es que en estos casos, en momentos de tensión y estrés, sus planes siempre resultaban ser los mejores, confiaba en que en esta ocasión, tampoco se equivocara. Estaba jugando con el destino y el tiempo, estaba jugando con cosas que, lamentablemente aun no era capaz de manejar, y que muy probablemente nunca pudiera, no si esto resultaba.

-¿Papá?

Se detuvo, la mirada asustada y temerosa que su hijo tenia le partió el corazón y en ese momento, se arrepintió de haber continuado con esto, involucrarse en la guerra al punto de estar en esta situación, al punto de estar entre la vida y la muerte, al punto de...perder lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida

Se acerco hincándose frente a su niño y le sonrió, incluso en aquellos momentos, podía ver el esfuerzo que hacia por aparentar todo menos miedo, terror.

-Mi pequeño genio-sus manos acunaron su rostro y beso su frente-no te preocupes, todo estará bien

-Soy valiente

Sonrió.

-Si, de eso no me cabe duda, ahora, hazme un favor cariño, ven-lo guió al lado contrario de la habitación, un lugar en donde la pequeña lampara que había logrado encender no iluminaba el lugar, un pequeño espacio que a simple vista pasaba desapercibido con la suficiente iluminación.

Movió unos muebles y busco la pequeña hendidura donde debía encontrarse el teclado, sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron el teclado y marco una clave en este, afortunadamente y para su alivio, la pequeña puerta de metal oculta que se abrió junto a ellos no hizo sonido alguno, aunque si sobresalto a su hijo.

-Esta bien Tony, vamos, necesito que me ayudes con esto ¿puedes? necesito que saques todas esas bolsas ¿lo harás?

Las bolsas no eran mas que sacos llenos de...suspiró, dinamita, toda la base tenia oculto los suficientes sacos para que, en un dado caso como estos, si algo llegara a suceder pudieran volar el lugar, como había dicho, un plan bastante descabellado y mortal.

Tony asintió, una mirada decidida y segura apareció en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo revolvió su cabello, bien, no había tiempo que perder, si bien calculaba, esos idiotas no tardarían mucho en comenzar a buscar en las habitaciones, sino es que ya lo estaban haciendo.

Para cuando terminó su trabajo, su hijo sacaba el ultimo saco, sonrió con orgullo al ver la forma en que se las había ingeniado, por supuesto, su niño había logrado hacer una especie de rampa con algunas piezas de metal y madera que estaban por ahí, al menos logro mantenerlo entretenido.

Los gritos y disparos terminaron con el silencio, el tiempo se había agotado, hubo varios golpes en la puerta y desconecto los cables dejando la habitación en penumbras, se acerco a Tony intentando no tropezar o caer con los sacos y quito los palos y láminas aventándolas a cualquier lado provocando que el estruendo de afuera se incrementara, no servia de nada continuar ocultándose, tarde o temprano terminarían atrapándolo.

-¡Papá!

Tomo a su hijo en brazos y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Tony...te amo mucho bebé

-¿Pa-pá?

-No lo olvides ¿de acuerdo? te amo mucho, tu fuiste y eres mi orgullo, estoy orgulloso de ti Tony, eres mi pequeño genio y sé que harás increíbles cosas cuando crezcas

-¿Papi qué...?

El sonido de las balas al chocar con el metal resonó en el lugar.

-Te amo-beso su cabecita-te amo mucho, no te preocupes, no te preocupes cariño, tu madrina vendrá, estarás bien, lo prometo

Con un ultimo beso en su frente lo metió dentro del hueco y cerro la puerta, tecleo el código y volvió a colocar los muebles donde se encontraban, el sonido de los disparos se escuchaban más cerca y no faltaba mucho para saber que pronto traspasarían el metal, sin perder mas tiempo se aseguro de colocar los explosivos en el lugar mas alejado de donde su hijo se encontraba.

¿Cómo sabia que funcionaria? ¿Cómo sabia que Tony sobreviviría a esto? bueno, él solo lo sabia, su subconciente había hecho el trabajo en realidad, sabia que no saldría de ahí, no había forma, no cuando Hydra rodeo la base, no cuando ataco de todos lados, así que él simplemente se dirigió al único lugar donde tendría una oportunidad, la única para Tony.

Su mirada se dirigió por ultima vez a aquel rincón, y por primera vez, rezo porque Peggy o alguien del ejercito descubriera el mensaje a tiempo, por que alguien viniera aquí...el Capitán Rogers. Las balas finalmente atravesaron la puerta, no había marcha atrás.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo terminara, fue para Tony, para su hijo, para...el pequeño a quien había fallado.

_Lo siento Amanda_

Él disparó al primer soldado que entró, y aquella pequeña chispa termino siendo...el comienzo y el fin de su plan.

-US-

Sollozo quedamente, estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, tenia frió, tenia hambre y...no podía dormir porque temía que en cualquier momento _algo_ sucediera, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, pero estaba cansado de tanto gritar y golpear para que alguien, quien fuera, lo sacara de ahí.

Sus piernas se habían dormido tras tanto tiempo en la misma posición y había sido la segunda vez que se rendía por encontrar cualquier forma de salir. Quería saber que sucedía, quería saber que había pasado, necesitaba salir de ahí, encontrar a su papá y luego...y luego esconderse donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, donde...no fuera un peligro para nadie.

¿Porqué simplemente no podía ser un niño normal? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser un niño común y corriente? ¡¿Por qué tenia que salir siendo un genio?! ¡¡Por qué!! si fuera normal nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si fuera normal su padre no estaría en peligro y entonces todo estaría bien, Hydra no los perseguiría y...¿y qué?

No quería continuar con esto, no quería seguir con esto, si lo sacaban de ahí prometía no ser tan curioso, si lo sacaban dejaría de ser un genio y simplemente se dedicaría a ser como un niño normal, se comportaría como todo niño de 6 años, iría al colegio y no volvería a entrometerse en cosas de adultos.

¿Por qué su papá tardaba tanto?

Estornudo y se estremeció, aquel lugar era frío y pequeño, oscuro, muy, muy oscuro, y si de algo es lo que mas temía después de las agujas, era la oscuridad y el silencio que le acompañaba, estar varios meses con su madrina le hicieron acostumbrarse al constante movimiento y ajetreo del campamento, estar con su papá...la base jamas estaba en silencio, pero en cambio ahora todo estaba....bastante quieto, y eso definitivamente no le gustaba, era horrible, se sentía inquieto, nervioso.

-¿Hola?-tragó-¡¿Papá?!

E incluso cuando lo intento, los sollozos escaparon de sus labios y se encontró de nueva cuenta llorando y gritando, pateo, golpeo y araño pero el metal no parecía tener algún daño, ni siquiera algo leve, él _quería_ salir de ahí.

-¡Papiii! ¡Papá! ¡¡Papi-i!! ¡PA-API-I!

Hipo y se limpio el rostro con el dorso de su mano, no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba estar ahí, sin poder moverse, encerrado, quieto...solo.

-Pa-a-pi-i...

Un cosquilleo en su muñeca lo saco de su lamento, bajo la mirada y se quito la muñequera, hipo limpiándose el rostro antes de pasar sus dedos por aquel nombre.

-Stevie...

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en aquel pequeño espacio hasta recostarse, intentaría dormir, ya no se sentía tan nerviosos (algo extraño) pero decidió que, si de esa forma podría lograr que el tiempo pasara con rapidez en lo que su madrina o algún soldado, e incluso su padre venían a recatarlo, mejor para él, al menos así olvidaría que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-US-

-¿Estas segura?

-No hemos podido contactarnos con la base desde hace horas, y dudo mucho que Stark haya querido jugar un rato con la comunicación sabiendo lo que esta en juego

Steve asintió, los chicos y él habían declinado la ultima misión encomendada y, aunque el Coronel Phillips y el resto del ejercito no estuvieron nada contentos, tampoco pudieron negarse ante su justificación. El Dr. Zola era igual e incluso un poco menos importante que la seguridad de Howard Stark, después de todo el hombre era su principal financiador y quien les abastecía con todo armamento de ultima generación posible, así que, si tenían que decidirse, Stark se encontraba en primer lugar.

Más cuando le debían la existencia de Steve, su mejor soldado y hombre en acción, por lo que de esa forma aceptaron y ordenaron a su equipo de ir y asegurarse que la base donde se encontraba el millonario estuviera segura tras las ultimas noticias dadas hace 24 horas donde aseguraban estaban siendo atacados mientras enviaban a otro escuadrón, (el segundo mejor después de ellos) para capturar a Zola.

Cabe decir que Steve hubiera ido con o sin orden, las ultimas horas habían sido bastante extrañas para él e intento no pensar en lo peor, sentirse inquieto y nervioso no era algo que sintiera con frecuencia (a menos que se encontrara en el campo de batalla), así que sin perder mas tiempo montaron en el primer avión directo a la base, para su sorpresa o no, Margaret Carter también estaba ahí y no supo si sentirse aun mas nervioso o no.

Termino sentándose junto a Bucky y suspiró, tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro, la mirada preocupada e insegura que le dirigió su hermano le hizo desviar la suya.

-¿Estas bien?-lo miro confundido-estas haciendo _eso_ de nuevo

Bajo la mirada y rápidamente aparto su mano de su muñeca, solía pasar sus dedos por el nombre que tenia escrito cuando se encontraba inquieto o nervioso, de alguna forma lograba tranquilizarlo aunque por lo general intentaba no hacerlo seguido, no tenia idea de como es que funcionaba esto o que problemas podría ocasionarle a Tony, y lo ultimo que quería era a Stark tras él, amigo o no, seguía siendo el padre de...su soulmate, extraño.

-Yo...tengo un mal presentimiento

-Guarde sus comentarios para si Capitán-Peggy le dirigió una dura mirada-algunas personas no tomaran su comentario de buena forma

No es que pudiera culparla, si no se equivocaba Tony debía estar ahí, porque a donde fuera Howard ahí estaba su hijo, el hombre no se separaría de su retoño incluso si tendría que ir a un campo de guerra, no después de meses alejados cuando Hydra asechaba. Howard no dejaría a su hijo, no a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, no hasta que no tuviera más opción.

-Lo siento

-Estoy seguro que todo esta bien-Bucky le animo, o al menos eso intento-seguramente haremos una pequeña exploración a los al rededores en busca de enemigos, por si acaso

-Si...-sonrió-tienes razón, estoy siendo algo paranoico, perdóname

-¡Oye! esta bien, todos nos sentimos así, estamos en guerra Steve, tienes derecho a estar estrezado, aunque-una breve mirada a los comandos donde seguramente estaría Peggy-bueno, recuerda de quien estamos hablando, es su ahijado después de todo

Asintió e intento no pensar en panoramas negativos, las cosas estarían bien y Bucky tenia razón, seguramente solo habría que hacer una exploración, asegurar el perímetro, nada mas, nada grave. Igual y Tony se encontraba por ahí haciendo de las suyas, ayudando aquí y preguntando por allá, de un lado a otro exasperando a los científicos y soldados, metiendose en todo tipo de travesuras e incluso resolviendo uno que otro problema matemático o de física, si...estaba siendo paranoico, eso debía ser.

Steve se arrepintió de sus pensamientos y expectativas unas horas después, cuando al aterrizar, se encontraron con la base en total destrucción y el olor de cadaveres y pólvora a su al rededor.

Hydra, había atacado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El lugar se encontraba atestado de soldados y maquinaria, los mayores al mando se encontraban reunidos en una carpa mientras debatían el plan que debían seguir, gruño frustrado y se levanto para comenzar por décima vez su caminata en círculos.

5 horas, solo eso basto para que el lugar se encontrara de esta forma, para que las discusiones comenzara y para que su paciencia se viera seriamente comprometida, él era paciente, era muy paciente, pero en esta ocasión quería dejar todo de lado y actuar por su cuenta, cada minuto contaba, cada segundo. Pronto pasarían 6 horas desde que este caos comenzó y estaba al borde de la histeria, como no terminaran sus superiores de decidir qué hacer, él haría una locura.

Tony debía estar atrapado bajo la estructura del edificio, 32 horas se cumplirían pronto, 32 horas ahí abajo, sin comida, sin agua, con frío, y, muy probablemente, solo. El Coronel Phillips le había informado que la explosión había sido causada por dinamita, y eso significaba que, o Hydra había usado sus explosivos en su contra, o alguien dentro lo había causado en un momento de desesperación por evitar que el enemigo se llevara algo.

Él votaba por la segunda.

-Si continuas así harás un hoyo

Ignoro a su hermano.

¿Que por qué tardaban tanto en decidir algo? Bueno, aun debían encontrar donde fue el epicentro del estallido, con eso sin saber era imposible adentrarse siquiera, bastante peligroso era bajar como para ir sin saber a donde dirigirse, de acuerdo con el coronel, lo mas seguro es que Howard habría causado eso, y donde estaba el millonario estaría Tony, o al menos, se encontraría cerca, tener un área delimitada era mejor que nada, después de todo, no habían encontrado su cadaver, no en la superficie por lo menos.

-No están siendo razonables

-¿De qué hablas?

-Qué con cada minuto que Tony permanece abajo, es un minuto menos para él

-Bueno, necesitamos un plan Steve, no podemos adentrarnos solo para probar suerte, seria lo mismo

-¡Pero estaríamos haciendo algo!

Bucky suspiró, sabia que cuando el rubio se ponía en ese plan, nada, ni siquiera un dios, lo haría desistir.

-No dejaran que muera el chico-Dugan habló-es demasiado importante para permitirlo

-Dug tiene razón-le apoyó Jim-el crío es un genio, el mejor en la historia después de su padre, si a alguien rescatarían, es a él, después de todo sin su ayuda no habríamos podido terminar con Hydra

-No es un lugar para niños

-No, pero es el mejor estratega, si el ejercito quería que Howard continuara ayudando, tendrían que aceptar al crío

-¿Y ahora?

-Intente pensar por su cuenta soldado-se giró, Peggy le dió una dura mirada-fue entrenado mejor que nadie ¿acaso ya lo olvido?

-¿Sabes algo?

Tal vez si no estuviera tan nervioso lo habría pensado dos veces antes de hablarle con tal descaro, afortunadamente la agente estaba igual o mas angustiada por lo que lo dejo pasar, soltó un suspiro derrotada antes de acercarse al convoy y desplegar un plano, Steve lo reconoció en seguida, eran los planos de la base, la sección 5. Miro aterrado a la mujer sabiendo lo que podría significar.

-Concentrate Steve, no hay mucho tiempo

-Peggy...

-Tony debe encontrarse en el ala sur, aquí-señalo una parte de los planos y el resto ya se encontraba a su al rededor escuchando con atención-no se si es algo afortunado o no, logramos encontrar el lugar donde inició todo

-¿Y bien?

-Howard era un desgraciado paranoico, y cuando se trataba de Tony prácticamente perdía la cabeza-Peggy negó-Hydra debió rodear la base impidiendo así que el personal escapara, el edificio fue construido como un bunquer, de esta manera si llegaban a atacar las personas podrían refugiarse en los últimos pisos hasta que llegara la ayuda

-¿Eso qué significa?

-La explosión surgió en los pisos inferiores, el quinto

-Eso significa que...

-El ala sur estaba únicamente resguardado para cierto personal, se guardaba la mayoría de los explosivos y bombas, así como documentación entre otras cosas

-Déjeme adivinar, Stark era uno de ellos

Peggy asintió, tomo una respiración antes de levantar la mirada.

-El taller de Howard estaba en el ultimo piso-Steve susurró ahora consciente de los hechos-pero...estas diciendo que la explosión fue...

-En el quinto piso

-¿Significa que Stark la activo?

Las miradas de Steve y Peggy se encontraron, una conversación silenciosa.

-¿Cómo fue qué sobrevivió el chico?

La pregunta del millón de dolares, la pregunta que nadie se había atrevido a preguntar, no hasta que Gabe susurró. Nadie sabia como es que el pequeño Stark continuaba vivo, en realidad era un misterio y tal vez por esa misma razón es que la decisión final no era propuesta por que... ¿de donde venia aquella información? ¿cómo aseguraban eso? era imposible de saber que alguien continuara vivo con solo ver el panorama, pero la noticia, el reporte, se había hecho.

-Howard tenia una caja fuerte, lo suficientemente amplia para que una persona pequeña cupiera

-Es imposible-Montgomery hablo-no hay metal existente que pueda soportar una explosión de tal magnitud, mucho menos si esta prácticamente a un lado

-¿Steve?

-Él dijo que era lo único

La agente sonrío de lado.

-Y era cierto, pero era un genio, y los genios jamas se quedan quietos

Steve entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hay algo más?

Peggy volteo a todos lados asegurándose que nadie pudiera escucharlos antes de regresar su atención al grupo.

-Le llamó: _Adamantium_ , una alteración del Vibranium, prácticamente indestructible, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir una explosión

-¿Y Tony esta dentro de _eso_?

-Tenemos menos de 1 hora, de alguna forma esa cosa mantiene una ventilación que requiere revisión cada 32 horas

-Tenemos prácticamente 30 minutos ¡cómo piensas llegar hasta ahí y rescatar a Tony!

-En realidad son 45 minutos, 15 minutos más en los que se termina el oxigeno, así que Capitán-la agente se enderezo y lo encaro cruzandose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante-¿cuál es su orden?

El rubio no lo dudó, tomo el mando al momento, rescatarían a Tony, incluso si tenia que romper cada pieza de concreto a su paso por si mismo, pero lo haría, lo sacaría de ahí, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

-US-

El llanto se escuchaba incluso hasta tres kilómetros a la redonda, tal vez era algo exagerado, pero los gritos y sollozos, los ruegos y gimoteos eran...bastante audibles y nada discretos. Tony se aferraba con fuerza y desesperación a su madrina, mientras esta intentaba tranquilizarlo y convencerlo (aunque sin mucho empeño) en que le dejaran checarlo en busca de algún posible daño.

-Tony amor...

Las manitas de su ahijado se aferraron (si es que era posible) con mayor fuerza a sus ropas soltando sollozos desesperados y angustiados.

-Esta bien amor, esta bien, tranquilo, ya paso, ya paso, estas a salvo Tony, estas a salvo, shhh...tranquilo bebé, todo esta bien ahora, todo esta bien mi niño

El caos se desato poco después, cuando Peggy se encontraba con su ahijado mientras un medico intentaba revisar al pequeño ahora ya limpio y cambiado, uno de los oficiales entro, un comandante, seguido de un hombre con traje oscuro y otro soldado que debía ser un sargento, los tres hombres se acercaron y solicitaron hablar con el crío, solo para recibir una negativa y una dura y fría mirada de la mujer.

Una discusión comenzó y mientras mas se negaba la agente a cooperar, más molestos y estrezados se sentían los tres hombres, cabe decir que el doctor estaba furioso e intentaba no comenzar a gritar, el pequeño había pasado por una experiencia traumática y de constante estrés para encontrarse envuelto en un ambiente igual de malo que el anterior.

Las voces subieron de tono y esto simplemente no tendría algún fin, tomando una decisión el doctor prácticamente arrebato al niño de los brazos de la agente y salió de ahí entregándoselo a la primera persona que vio antes de regresar a la tienda para ver si, de alguna forma, podía convencer a esos idiotas de que el niño _no_ estaba en condiciones de hablar sobre lo sucedido, _no_ estaba en condiciones de participar en ningún plan o proyecto futuro y, mucho menos estaba preparado para continuar viviendo como lo había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

El campo militar y la guerra _**no**_ eran un lugar para niños, incluso si estos eran unos genios.

La mirada perdida y vacía de Tony prácticamente le rompió el corazón a Steve cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos una vez el medico que supuestamente debía atenderlo casi se lo aventó antes de regresar dentro de la tienda.

-¿Tony?

Esos ojitos chocolate le miraron por unos momentos y poco después, se encontró abrazando un pequeño cuerpo sollozante y tembloroso. Volteando a todos lados buscando ayuda se encontró con la mirada del general Phillips quien le indico que se alejara mientras él veía que problema había surgido, no teniendo mas opción, suspiró y acomodando mejor a Tony se dirigió a la tienda donde su equipo se encontraba.

Hubo algunos disparos a lo lejos que seguramente debía ser de algún escuadrón practicando o entrenando en el bosque, pero Tony se aferro a él con tanta fuerza antes de soltar un gritito.

-Tranquilo Tony, esta bien, te tengo, no te preocupes

-¿Steve?

Las miradas se centraron en él cuando entro a la tienda, se limito a encogerse de hombros y tomo asiento en su catre acomodando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus piernas. Bucky se acerco a él y se acuclillo, paso una mano retirando los cabellitos de la frente de Tony.

-Hola pequeño genio-el sargento sonrió-tranquilo, estas a salvo ahora

La mirada tímida de Tony recorrió el lugar, esa mirada era nueva logrando sorprender a ambos amigos, generalmente el castañito siempre estaba curioso y alegre, pero ahora...ahora no, retraído y temeroso, así se encontraba y Steve supo, que esto era lo ultimo que el pequeño podía soportar.

-Tony...

El pequeño brinco asustado ante un estruendo fuerte del exterior antes de sollozar y ocultar su rostro en el uniforme sucio de Steve.

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo, no fue nada, tranquilo, shhh...

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí

Steve no podía estar mas de acuerdo con Jacques, en realidad si hubiera sido posible él mismo habría sacado a Tony de ahí desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero no era su decisión, así como ahora tampoco lo era, con Howard muerto Peggy era quien se encargaría de la custodia de Tony, pero ella estaba trabajando, así que...el futuro era incierto en esos momentos.

Comenzó a mecerse y tararear esperando que de alguna forma pudiera calmarlo, tranquilizarlo. Su hermano regreso con una manzana, fruta que el niño arrebato y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

-Despació Tony, vas a atragantarte

-¿Es seguro? estuvo varios días sin comer

-¿Alguna sugerencia Dug?

El hombre negó, en realidad no tenia ninguna, pero esperaba que el pequeño no enfermara, Steve suspiro e intercambio una mirada con Bucky antes de que este regresara con su tarea de colocar su catre, minutos después el resto lo copió, los sonidos eran bajos de manera que no asustaran al crío, Steve lo agradeció.

-¿Sabes que sucedió?

Tony finalmente había terminado dormido, la manzana a medio comer y en ocasiones soltaba uno que otro sollozo más no despertó, lo acomodo en una mejor posición pero no lo soltó, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, vivo. Colocó el resto de la fruta aun lado suyo.

-Por lo que escuche-susurro sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Tony-Hydra había estado vigilando la base desde hace semanas

-¿Semanas? pero...¿Por qué esperar?

-No estaban seguros que de Howard se encontrara, no había salido en un mes de ahí

-Y una vez que salió entonces...

-¿No es sospechoso? Esperar semanas solo por un hombre, creí que lo querían vivo, necesitaban la formula ¿no?

-Creo...-titubeo-creo que la tenían desde hace tiempo

-¿La formula?

-Se infiltraron

-La llamada de auxilio llegó justo cuando la base estaba siendo atacada-Steve asintió-no habría forma que no informaran de su presencia, no a menos que hubiera gente infiltrada

-Tiene sentido, pero aun no me queda claro del todo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Crees que Howard lo sabia? es decir...se mantuvo en el anonimato durante un mes, encerrado bajo tierra es algo que volvería loco a cualquiera ¿Crees que lo sabia? mejor morir protegiendo a...Tony, que morir emboscado ¿no crees?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero lo dudo, si fuera el caso habría llamado a Peggy o alguien más, no habría permitido que Tony estuviera ahí, no si corría peligro

-¿Qué sucedió?

Hizo una mueca.

-Honestamente no estoy seguro, pero creo que hubo...algunas complicaciones para que escaparan

-¡Capitán!

Peggy Carter entro alarmada, el terror y la desesperación desaparecieron una vez vió a su ahijado en los brazos del soldado, suspiró aliviada.

-Agente Carter

La mujer tomo en brazos al pequeño y beso su cabecita cuidando de no despertarlo.

-¿Agente?

-Tienen una misión Capitán

-¿Y Tony?

Ella sonrió con cierto pesar.

-Estará bien, buena suerte

Steve no supo, si sentirse inquieto y preocupado, pero...no era su problema, no aun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Odiaba esto, odiaba el lugar, odiaba el cuarto, la cama, las sabanas, odiaba a las personas, la comida, los niños...odiaba a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo, odiaba a su madrina.

Un internado, un internado para niños como él, hijos de militares, y, aunque él no era hijo de militar, su padre en algún momento trabajo con ellos, al igual que él, sin embargo, nada era como parecía, tan frío y estricto, tan aburrido, triste. ¿Privilegios? Quizá el hecho de tener una habitación solo para él...lo odiaba. Encontrarse solo por las noches, el frío colándose por la ventana, los ruidos extraños, la oscuridad...el silencio.

Odiaba al hombre que venia todos los días para "platicar" con él sobre lo que paso, odiaba encontrarse una hora encerrado sentado en un solo lugar esperando a que los minutos pasaran hasta que el tiempo terminaba y, como era costumbre, él no abría la boca para nada. Odiaba que le obligaran a tomar clases aburridas y sin sentido, clases que ya sabia y que eran tediosas, odiaba que le obligaran a salir a jugar con el resto de los niños cuando no quería, odiaba que le prohibieran entrar a la biblioteca en la sección de niños grandes, odiaba sentarse y mirar los juegos de acuerdo a su edad, odiaba los libros de colorear, los cuentos infantiles, odiaba a la señorita Lucy cuando le obligaba a tomar un baño, odiaba la comida de ahí, odiaba la ropa, el uniforme, odiaba el internado, odiaba a los maestros y las señoritas que se encontraban ahí, odiaba todo, odiaba a todos ¿por qué no podía irse de ahí?

Se estremeció por tercera veces, hacia frío aunque el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, él tenia frío, un frío que juraba, no podría compararlo con la noche mas fría que había sentido en el campo de entrenamiento, era...mucho mas frío, helado.

Tres meses, tres meses desde que la guerra termino, cuatro meses desde que el Capitán America murió y cinco, desde que se encontró ahí, solo, olvidado. Su madrina venia cada mes a visitarlo, diciendo que tenia misiones y que, estaba buscando a Steve, a él en realidad ya no le importaba, estaba muerto entonces...¿por qué siempre esperaba tener noticias alentadoras?

-Hola pequeño genio

Se giro, era domingo así que las señoritas del internado dejaban a todos dormir un poco más tarde, se enderezo de la cama y sonrió al ver a Gabe en la entrada. Todos los miembros de Los Comandos Aulladores habían venido a verle, todos...excepto Bucky. Le gustaban, eran los únicos que venían cada día de visita a ver como se encontraba desde que la guerra termino y eso...eso le agradaba. Incluso el coronel Phillips pasaba a verle mas seguido que su madrina, en realidad, no sabia como sentirse, ¿feliz? ¿o enojado? era tan confuso...

-Mira lo que te traje, los chicos vendrán más tarde

-¿Y Bucky?

El hombre se abstuvo de hacer una mueca y se acerco, dejo el obsequio que traía a los pies de la cama y se sentó atrayendo el cuerpo del crío.

-Lo siento Tony, pero aun no sabemos nada de él

-¿Qué?

Tomo una respiración profunda, nadie había querido decirle la verdad, pero él creía que el pequeño necesitaba saberlo, participo en una guerra, sabia tratar temas como este...aunque lo ultimo que quería era causarle más tristezas.

-Bucky desapareció el mismo día en que Steve nos salvo Tony, es a él a quien tu madrina busca, SHIELD quiere encontrar a Bucky

Tony bajo la mirada a sus manitas, entonces era eso, no era porque no lo quisiera si no...

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Prometió ser un niño normal, común, pero...era imposible, ser ordinaria como el resto era aburrido, él dejo de ser así en el momento en que convivió con soldados y generales, en el momento en que participo en la guerra. Gabe sonrió, intento acomodar su cabello todo despeinado y enredado.

-Seguramente podrías ayudar, pero no, no en esta ocasión

-Pero...

-Que te parece, si en lo que llegan los demás te ayudo a vestir, iremos a pasear ¿te agrada la idea?

-¿Puedo?

La emoción y esperanza en sus ojos estrujo su corazón, hablar con la agente Carter respecto al crío no era tan mala idea, debía convencerla que el internado no era bueno para el pequeño, al menos, no este.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tal suena una vuelta al parque de diversiones y de paso, una ida a la biblioteca?

-¡Yo voy!

Rió al verle levantarse y correr a su armario. Hablaría con la madrina del pequeño, todos ellos, intentar convencerla podría ser duro, pero finalmente lo lograrían, podrían hacerlo.

-US-

-¿Cómo esta?

Los gritos resonaban por todo el cuartel, la habitación no estaba insonorizada, pero afortunadamente, se encontraban varios kilómetros bajo el suelo para que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

-Los resultados son óptimos, aunque nos esta llevando más tiempo poder limpiar su mente

-Terco

-Asi es

-Bien, continúen hasta logarlo

-Señor...

-¿Si?

-Podríamos probar con otro metodo

-¿Cree que sea más sencillo?

-Estoy seguro

-Bien, hágalo doctor, mientras más pronto mejor

Ninguno de ellos se percato, que a pocos metros junto a ellos, una sombra se alejo.

-US-

Inició una noche, o quizá, empeoró. La tormenta azotaba la ciudad y los truenos resonaban por el cielo sacudiendo las ventanas con gran fuerza, el grito del viento al pasar y las gotas de lluvia que chocaban sin piedad contra el vidrio simplemente no ansiaban un buen presagio.

La mañana de aquel viernes fue, lo que la gente solía decir, un viernes 13, primero comenzó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, la tos no tuvo piedad al despertar, el dolor de garganta y el sueño, mucho, mucho sueño.

Un doctor fue quien lo reviso, unas medicinas, un jarabe y aseguro que dentro de tres días estaría como nuevo, se informo a sus familiares y, como ya esperaba, su madrina no fue, al contrario, Jim y Dum Dum fueron los que llegaron a visitarle, jugaron y estuvieron con él hasta llegada la noche, el internado permitía que algún familiar estuviera con los niños si estos llegaban a enfermarse o presentar alguna lesión grave, esa noche Gabe lo hizo.

Horrible, espantosa...la peor noche que hubiera pasado, a la mañana siguiente Tony lucia tan pálido que si los fantasmas existieran, él fácilmente podría confundirse con uno, todo su cuerpo dolía y el mareo y los vomitos no ayudaron en nada.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero generalmente cuando esto sucedía era por la noche y, como siempre desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, sabia como cuidarse para que a la mañana siguiente estuviera como nuevo, ahora...ahora necesitaba de un abrazo y, por increíble que pareciera, si los doctores recomendaban una inyección, él tomaría mil y más con tal de dejar de sentirse tan mal.

Cuando despertó al medio día tenia un paño frío en la frente que intento quitarse con el frío que tenia, Jacques estaba sobre de él ahora cuidándole mientras le aseguraba que su madrina estaba en camino, pero estaba al otro lado del mundo por una misión que, lamentablemente, tardaría un rato en llegar.

Fue al quinto día, cuando lograron contactarse con la agente Carter y, afortunadamente, justo a tiempo, cuando obtuvieron el permiso y autorización de la mujer para trasladar a Tony al hospital justo unos minutos antes de que sufriera de convulsiones por su alta temperatura, el internado, como era de esperarse, rápidamente se deslindo de la responsabilidad y entrego las cosas del pequeño a los hombres que lo habían estado cuidando, el caso parecía ser más grave de lo que creyeron y no estaban preparados para tratar con el tema.

Bueno, el grupo logró sacar a Tony del orfanato, aunque no de la forma en que deseaban, solo para que entrara, en esta ocasión, al hospital donde no podían darles ninguna noticia a menos que fueran familiares del pequeño, la espera para que llegara la agente Carter fue desesperante, ni siquiera el coronel Phillips quien se había enterado de la situación pudo hacer algo. Se encontraban perdidos, angustiados y terriblemente desesperados por saber del pequeño, fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno.

¿Acaso no había sufrido ya lo suficiente para que ahora pasara esto?

El llanto y los ruegos de Tony por su papi fue lo que atormento al grupo de soldados por el resto de las noches, la fiebre con la que el pequeño había entrado al hospital era tan alta que le hacia alucinar, si Peggy Carter no llegaba pronto, podría ser que esto no terminara bien.

¿Por qué sucedía esto? ¿Por qué al pequeño?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Cómo esta?

El doctor solto un suspiro y bajo el expediente en el que estaba anotando, su mirada se fijo en la mujer frente a él, la examino por un momento antes de indicarle que le siguiera.

-¿Doctor?

El hombre con bata blanca tomo asiento tras su escritorio e invito a la mujer, su ojos se dirigieron al expediente por un momento mas antes de recargarse contra su escritorio con sus manos cruzadas al frente.

-Señora, tengo que ser sincero con usted, no esta nada bien

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Es grave?

-Señora...-el doctor detuvo a la mujer-temo decirle que esto nunca lo había visto antes, pero basándonos en diagnósticos similares, podría confirmar con toda seguridad que estamos tratando de un caso de leucemia infantil

-¿Cómo?

-Por lo general los síntomas se presentan poco a poco, e incluso aunque no sea el caso, nos da un plazo antes de llegar a...

-¿Doctor de que esta hablando?

-El diagnostico de Anthony es bastante serio, señora Carter-el doctor tomo el expediente-de acuerdo a los exámenes que le realizamos el chico podría tener LLA, como mejor se le conoce, o en otros casos, el niño ah sido diagnostico con leucemia linfocítica aguda; sin embargo, hemos encontrado un factor en su sangre que no concuerda con esto

-Tony tiene...

-Señora Carter, el chico presenta una extraña anomalía en sus glóbulos rojos y blancos, creemos que estuvo expuesto a radiación, o a tratamiento pasado con fármacos , no necesariamente tiene que ser directamente, quizá la madre pudo estar tomando los medicamentos sin saber que se encontraba en estado, los rayos X tienen que ver también si tratamos el tema de la radiación

-Pero...se pondrá...bien ¿cierto? él estará...

-No quiero mentirle-soltando un suspiro la miro-el cáncer esta bastante avanzado, prácticamente cubre al rededor de un 60-75%

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Como dije, el chico presenta una anomalía en su sangre, este esta...atacando de alguna forma al cáncer, sin embargo al mismo tiempo esta causando una serie de factores contrarios

-¿Eso que significa?

-Bueno, al mismo tiempo que ataca, también lo acelera

-Eso no tiene lógica

-Lo se, créame que lo se-el hombre se enderezo y abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un frasco pequeño-nuestros laboratoristas encontraron esto en su sangre-Peggy tomo el frasco-aun no tenemos en claro que podría ser, pero coincide un poco con la estructura de los metales, aun que no coincide con alguno que tengamos conocimiento, esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarnos

Peggy acerco al frasco, entrecerró los ojos intentando visualizar mejor el material...el color desapareció de sus rostro y un jadeo involuntario escapo de sus labios, no era posible.

-¿Tiene alguna información que pueda ayudarnos?

Ella bajo el frasco y desvió la mirada recuperando el control sobre si.

-¿Cómo esta Tony ahora?

-Lo tenemos sedado en este momento, no sabemos que reacción podría tener en su organismo si iniciamos con la quimioterapia teniendo _eso_ en su sangre, pero el tiempo es esencial, podríamos darle unos meses...

-¿Meses?

-Señora, la enfermedad avanza rápido, lo lamento, pero no hay mucho que podamos realizar, las convulsiones y el vomito no ayudan mucho, la fiebre y la falta de apetito simplemente nos impiden administrarle algo que combata el cáncer sin estar seguros que pueda afectarle

-¿Entonces?

-No podemos realizar nada si no sabemos lo que _eso_ sea ¿usted tiene alguna idea? estamos hablando de la vida de su ahijado, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra

Peggy miro al hombre, no podía decirle, no es como si pudiera hacerlo...no sin revelar información confidencial, secreto de estado.

-¿Qué sucede si me llevo a Tony?

-¡Llevarselo! Señora, el chico no esta bien

-Si, pero usted dijo que no pueden hacer nada, es lo mismo si me lo llevo a si lo dejo aquí

-Una vez sepamos como tratar

-Pero...¿y si no sé que sea esto?-agito el frasco provocando que un suave tintineo se escuchara-entonces continuaríamos en el mismo lugar ¿cierto?

-Nuestros especialistas ya están investigando

-¿Puedo llevármelo?

-Si lo saca del hospital puede que...

-Tendrá la misma oportunidad aquí que en casa ¿o hay alguna diferencia?

-Señora...

-¿Puede o no iniciar con la quimio?

-No es seguro...

-Doctor, pregunte si ¿puede o no?

-No

-Bien-Peggy se levanto-solicito el alta de mi ahijado inmediatamente

-Eso no es...

-Me llevare a Tony, gracias por todo doctor

-¿Agente?

-Coronel-Peggy se detuvo, miro al grupo de soldados antes de girarse al mayor-necesito a los médicos de SHIELD

-¿Y Tony?

-Señor, necesito a SHIELD, Tony no se quedara mas aquí

-¿Eso es seguro?

-Eso espero-apretó el frasquito que llevaba en la bolsa de su abrigo-eso espero

-US-

-No cree que este muerto ¿cierto?

Peggy levanto la mirada del rostro del pequeño, Dugan la observaba con seriedad, suspiró, su atención regreso a Tony quien dormía en la camilla de hospital y peino sus cabellitos.

-No, sé que esta vivo, solo...necesita ayuda

-¿Y lo acepta?

-Howard lo hizo

-¿Y usted?

-Por una razón el destino los quizo juntos, confío en que Steve lo cuidara

-Qué sucede si no...

-No es una posibilidad

-Pero ¿y si, sí?

-El nombre sigue ahí ¿no es así? mientras ese nombre continue ahí, entonces no me daré por vencida

-¿Cómo esta segura? ¿Qué pasa si los años pasan? ¿Qué pasa si cuando lo encuentre...?

-Incluso ahora es extraño, sabemos muy poco del tema y, no se usted señor Dugan, pero yo por el contrario, nunca había visto un caso como este ¿y usted?

El hombre titubeo, su mirada se dirigió al pequeño antes de suspirar y negar rendido.

-El destino tiene...una extraña forma de jugar con nosotros, somos peones de este, del tiempo, del espacio...confió en que existe una razón para este hecho, confió en que...pase lo que pase, terminaran juntos

-¿Cree que...sobreviva?

-No veo por que no, ¿usted cree que habría sucedido si al final uno de los dos moría? el destino es extraño, pero no cruel, tal vez...difícil, pero al final, al final todo terminara bien, confió en ello

-¿Cual es plan ahora?

-Señor Dugan, quiero pedirle un favor

-Si tiene algo que ver con el chico, no dude en pedirlo, si hay algo que sé y que ahora estoy completamente seguro, es que este pequeño es especial, lo suficiente, para que dos de los mejores soldados que jamas haya conocido sacrifiquen todo por él

Peggy sonrió, esperaba no equivocarse en esta decisión, pero por lo que veía, lo dudaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Tu nombre soldado

Levanto la mirada, cuanto deseaba desatarse y golpear a los hombre frente a él, matarlos o, mejor aun, destruir toda la base, malditos canallas, monstruos, eso eran, eso...siempre habían sido.

-Mi nombre es James, James Buchanan Barnes

Al segundo después una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió, el dolor lo sacudió pero no se rendiría, no lo haría, no dejaría que ganaran, no importaba qué, no importaba cuanto...resistiría, no ganarían, no los dejaría, no podía permitirlo.

_Bucky..._

-Tu nombre soldado

-James, James Buchanan...

El dolor regreso, una y otra y otra vez, y no se cansarían, no se rendirían...él tampoco.

_...prometeme algo..._

-¡Identifiquese soldado!

-James, mi nombre _es_ James

_...cuídalo ¿bien? cuídalo por mi..._

-Soldado, quiero que me diga _su_ nombre

-James...Barnes, mi nombre es James

-De nuevo

_...regresaré, no se como, ni cuando...lo haré, lo prometo..._

-Soldado

-James ¡mi nombre es JAMES!

-¡Otra vez!

_...pero por mientras...lo cuidaras ¿cierto? por favor..._

-¡Nombre soldado!

-Steve...

La descarga fue mucho mas fuerte, casi llevándolo a la inconsciencia, morir, era mejor, era más sencillo, era...

_...dile que regresare, lo haré..._

No, no podia, no...

-Su nombre

-Mi nombre...

_Tony..._

-¡Señor! el sujeto esta colapsando

-¡De nuevo!

-Pero...

-¡He dicho de nuevo doctor!

_cuidaras a Tony por mi...¿Buck?_

-Su nombre soldado

_Voy a regresar_

-Bucky...

-¡Otra vez!

Su garganta estaba en carne viva, todo dolía, tan confundido, mareado...dolor, dolor, dolor....

_Bucky...¿lo haras?_

_¡Sargento Barnes!_

_¡James!_

-Su nombre soldado

-Mi nombre...

_Haré lo que sea, lo prometo_

-¡Otra vez!

_¿James?_

_¡Regrese a formación sargento!_

-Soldado...

_Ere mi mejor amigo Buck_

-Mi nombre es...

_¡Sargento James regresó!_

_Contigo hasta el final de la linea_

-Su nombre

_Bucky, ¿Dónde esta Stevie?_

_Cuidaras a Tony, prométemelo_

-¡Su nombre!

_¡Sargento cuidado!_

_¡Bucky!_

-¡Su nombre Ahora!

_Tony..._

_Hay que sacarlo de aquí_

-¡Su nombre!

-Yo no...

_Estará bien, lo prometo_

-Mi nombre es...

No ganarían, no lo harían...

-Su nombre

_Cuidare de él_

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No tengo...yo...

_¿Te gustaría seguir al Capitán América a las garras de la muerte?_

-Su nombre soldado

-Yo...

Cumpliría su promesa, lo haría...así fuera lo ultimo, lo ultimo...

-Su nombre

-Yo...¿quién soy?

_Lo protegeré, cuidare de él_

-Esta hecho, soldado

_Bucky..._

-Su primera misión...

Él iba a cuidarlo, hasta que _él_ regresara.

-Anthony Stark, necesitamos a Anthony Stark, soldado

-US-

-Hola pequeño genio, ha pasado un tiempo ¿cierto? lo lamento, las cosas...han sido algo agitadas, nada de que preocuparte, en realidad, creo que te gustaran

Dugan sonrió con nostalgia una vez termino de contar todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas...la sociedad estaba en cambio, ellos mismos estaban cambiando y se sentía...más viejo que nunca, su mano se poso en el cristal y observo el rostro sereno del pequeño.

-Tony...todos hacen lo posible por encontrar una cura, no te hemos olvidado pequeño genio, es imposible hacerlo-rió-no sabes...cuanto me gustaría estar en tu lugar, no solo yo, Gabe, Dernier e incluso el gruñón de Montgomery ¡Oh créeme pequeño! hay tanta gente...es difícil continuar, haces tanta falta...

-¿Dug?

Se enderezo, limpió aquellas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos y se giro a ver a su amigo, Jim le sonrió y se acerco al otro lado de la cámara.

-¿Con que hablando a mis espaldas no?

Dugan rió.

-Tony, nos han descubierto

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Creen que no me daría cuenta? ustedes dos siempre tramando a mis espaldas-sonrió-hola pequeño

Su mano paso por el cristal, el rostro del castañito se distinguía a pesar de que el vidrio se encontraba congelado.

-¿Qué crees que sueñe?

-Seguramente conmigo, por que si fuera contigo estaría teniendo una pesadilla, no lo dudo

Jim resopló más no lo negó, en realidad, preferían tener momentos divertidos y tranquilos con la esperanza que el pequeño, aunque se encontrara en un sueño profundo, se encontrara bien.

-Seguramente soñara con la ultima ida a la feria ¿lo recuerda Tony? Gabe tiro el bote de palomitas aquella vez que lo asustaste junto a Jacques

-Eso fue épico, habrá que intentarlo de nuevo

-En cuanto regreses Tony, iremos a la feria de nuevo

-Es extraño ¿cierto?

Gabe entró con un pequeño oso de peluche marrón con el traje de Capitán America puesto.

-Generalmente celebrábamos juntos-Jacques entro cargando una caja azul cuadrada y grande-pero ahora...

Los cuatro observaron la cámara criogenica, aquella cámara que SHIELD había creado con todo los materiales de ultima generación únicamente y exclusivamente para el pequeño niño que ya hacia ahí, durmiendo.

-¿Estas llorando?

Jim sonrió con cierta burla, y Gabe giro el rostro levantando la barbilla.

-No, mis ojos simplemente están sudando ¿tienes algún problema?

Jacques rió y abrió la caja.

-Tony...

Un pastel, el escudo del Capitán América en el centro y en la parte superior de este el nombre de "Anthony" escrito con glaseado azul marino, una vela blanca con el numero 9 al centro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño genio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresas, sorpresas...

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Soldado

No se movió, permaneció ahí, sentado con la vista fija en un punto de la pared frente a él.

-¡Soldado!

-Basta, largo. Ahora.

-Señor...

-¿No me escucho? ¡Largo!

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escucho, él no se movió.

-¿Seguirás fingiendo?-el hombre rió entre dientes y se recargo contra la pared frente a la celda-hagamos un trato sargento, no nos mentiremos ¿le parece? en lo personal, creo que podría ser un buen espía, después de este tiempo...lo admiro, su fuerza de voluntad es admirable, no cualquier lograría lo que usted ha hecho, incluso yo tengo dificultades para lograrlo ¿y bien?

No respondió, no caería en sus juego, no lo haría...aunque estaba curioso, ese agente no se rendía, regresando cada semana, siempre a la misma hora y el mismo día ¿por qué? no lo sabia.

-De acuerdo, supongo que usted gana-lo escucho suspirar-mañana lo enviaran a campo abierto, _finalmente_ -eso si era digno de su atención, se giro a verle-¡Ah! veo que tengo su atención ¿no?-el hombre sonrió-¿Sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado soldado?-soltó una carcajada-no me lo creería si se lo dijera, pero...15 años-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos-si, bastante tiempo ¿no es así?

Dudó ¿era seguro?

-Quiero hacerle una propuesta-sus ojos se desviaron a las cámaras-no nos ven, ni nos escuchan, si es lo que preguntas

¿Realmente era seguro?

-Tu misión es ir por el hijo de Stark-lo miró-bien, quiero que hagas algo, un favor-por un momento, se sintió algo nervioso ante la dura mirada que le dió-ve por él, y huye

-¿Perdón?

Si, no podía continuar fingiendo, tenia que confiar en el hombre...ademas, al parecer de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Hydra...¿era posible? pero...¿cómo? ¿seria una trampa?

-Quiero soldado, que recuperes al chico y huyas con él

-¿Por qué?-apenas un susurro, pero confiaba en que lo escuchase-¿qué...qué ganas con eso?

El hombre suspiró, parpadeó intentando entender que este hombre, era el mismo que estuvo ahí, estoico y frío mientras le torturaban, mientras le entrenaban, mientras...intentaban quebrarlo.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes...¿lo harás?

-¿Qué gano con ello?

¡Pero por supuesto que lo haría! Ese era su plan, con tanto entrenamiento y conocimiento militar _ese_ era su plan, se ocultaría lo más lejos posible, un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera Hydra pudiera encontrarlos, no sabia lo que querían de Tony, pero no permitiría que se acercaran a él.

-Te ayudare

-¿Disculpe?

-Tu, proteges al chico y yo, a cambio, voy a ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme en qué exactamente?

La risa del hombre le causo un escalofrío.

-A salvarlo

-¿Qué?

-Anthony Stark esta enfermo, el campo militar no es un lugar para niños sargento, la guerra es aun peor

-Temo que no comprendo

-Los doctores le detectaron Leucemia, sin embargo con el paso de los años SHIELD no ha encontrado una cura, lo que ah generado que la enfermedad avance hasta ser, casi, imposible de retrasar lo inevitable-era una broma ¿cierto?-el chico esta a poco de entrar en fase terminal a pesar de los esfuerzos de la asociación, lo que no entienden, es que no hay cura para este, al menos, no por ahora

-¿Y usted dice que...?

-Tengo una forma de mantenerlo con vida, que continue viviendo incluso, cuando la enfermedad este ahí

-¿Eso que significa?

-¿Entonces hacemos el trato?

Bucky dudo, podía ser o no verdad, podía ser o no una trampa, pero...no podía negar, que la idea resultaba bastante tentadora, prometió cuidar de Tony hasta que Steve regresara, aunque no sabia como, ni cuando, pero iba a cumplir su promesa, cuidaría del pequeño así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Suspiró.

-Si es una trampa...

-No lo es, créeme soldado, jamas podría hacerlo, no en esta ocasión

Bucky...prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, de cualquier forma no es que le importara...no por ahora.

-Lo escucho

-US-

Las alarmas se escuchaban por todo el edificio y los escuadrones corrían de un lado a otro mientras la gente dentro del edificio se movilizaba, los pasillos eran un caos, gritos y pasos resonaban a lo largo de los pisos.

-¿Jim?

-¡Tío Jim!

El hombre sonrió y cargó al pequeño cuando este corrió hacia él, su mirada se encontró con la de Gabe y el otro no necesito escuchar palabra alguna, se levanto y se colocó su uniforme rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

La puerta se abrió por segunda ocasión y por esta entraron Montgomery y Jacques, ambos con uniforme y armas listas.

-¿Tío Jim, qué pasa?

-Tenemos que irnos Tony, iremos con tu tío Dug

-Pero...

-¿Informe?

Gabe saco la maleta de emergencias preparada y metió algunas cosas más del pequeño, guardó una caja de metal pequeña donde se encontraba el resto del tratamiento y la cerró finalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El general Phillips tiene todo preparado, la salida del piso 30 esta listo, debemos darnos prisa antes de que nos alcancen

-Pero...

-Tony-el chico miro a su tío Jacques, el hombre le sonrió-las preguntas al final ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Lo se cariño-paso una mano por sus cabellos-lo se mi niño, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí

La mirada chocolate se dirigió al reloj y todos podían sentir el nerviosismo y miedo del pequeño.

-Estarás bien Tony, estarás bien, lo prometo

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Los cuatro hombre se miraron por un momento antes de salir, los pasillos eran un caos y el ruido era ensordecedor, Tony se tenso alerta y asustado, Jim lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo Tony, todo esta bien, tranquilo

-Vamos, por aquí, ya, ya, ya

Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia, Jacques al frente seguido de Jim con Tony y Gabe, al final se encontraba Montgomery. En lo personal, Gabe pensó que era el pésimo momento para que la base fuera atacada, en realidad, estaban en un pequeño problema, mejor dicho, estaba en un Grave problema. Hoy, era el día en que Tony debía regresar a la cápsula, tenían que respetar los horarios o las cosas se pondrían muy mal para el pequeño, si SHIELD estaba siendo atacado, no terminaría muy bien.

-¿Por qué tenia que ser hoy? Justo en este momento

-Ahora no James

-Pero...-Dernier reflexiono-¿quien querría atacar SHIELD?

-¡Basta! es suficiente-Jim se giro molesto-asustaran a Tony

Para confirmar esto el castañito se abrazo mas al hombre ocultando su carita entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, los recuerdos de la guerra, de las bombas, los disparos...el cuartel, Hydra, los soldados...su padre.

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo, todo estará bien

-Yo...no lo creo Jim-Jacques se detuvo al ver la salida obstaculizada

-¡Oh mierda!

-Imposible

Tony se enderezo, el silencio de los mayores llamo su atención y al girarse, supo la razón, las alarmas se escuchaban ya muy lejos, los gritos, el ajetreo, los disparos...el caos.

-¿Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Infiltrarse en SHIELD fue pan comido, su seguridad era mediocre, incluso Hydra tenia mejor seguridad que ellos ¿así era como protegían sus instalaciones? ¿en serio?

-¡Bucky!

-¡No Tony!

Jim sujetó al pequeño con fuerza impidiéndole que se fuera, el hombre frente a ellos no era el "Bucky" que conocían, se parecía, pero no era él, su mirada fría y distante, aquel traje oscuro y luego, el brazo, el brazo de metal era...no, ese no era su amigo, no podía serlo solo...se parecía, pero no era él.

-Jim

Dernier preparo su arma listo para disparar.

-Eso no servirá-la voz, fuerte y burlona de "Bucky" se escucho-no funciona, nada funciona

-Un tiro en la cabeza y es suficiente

-¡Oh! Creeme, lo eh intentado, pero ellos ya lo veían venir

-¿Ellos?

-Hydra

-Hydra desapareció en el momento en que Steve murió

-¿Cómo sabes que esta muerto?

En esta ocasión, no respondió.

-Soy el mismo de siempre, soy el mismo Bucky que conocieron, algo gastado, pero el mismo

Si, eso era seguro, Gabe juraba que el castaño no había cambiado nada, quizá por el cabello largo y el hecho de haber crecido un poco, pero no mas, seguía...igual de joven a como recordaba, tal vez...un poco más maduro.

-Tío Jim...-la atención se centro en el pequeño, su cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro y podían ver su carita algo colorada-no me siento bien

Gabe se acercó, la temperatura de Tony comenzaba a elevarse, eso no era bueno.

-Empeorara

-¡Y tu qué vas a saber!

-SHIELD no esta tan protegido como aparenta ser, vine por él

-¡Como el infierno dejaremos que te lo lleves! Trabajas para Hydra

-No trabajo para Hydra, es lo que piensan, pero no es así ¿Creen que continuarían vivos si fuera así?

-No vas a llevarte a Tony

El pequeño gimió y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, el dolor, aquel que solía estar adormecido gracias al tratamiento comenzaba a aumentar, su garganta se sentía reseca y...tosió.

-Gabe...

-Eso solo retrasara lo inevitable, lo saben

-¡Detente ahí!-Montgomery le apunto-un paso más y disparo ¿escuchaste?

-Puedo ayudarlo

-¡Ja! ¿tu? lo llevaras con esas serpientes y quien sabe que le harán

-No es así, lo prometo

-En otro momento, si hubieras sido el otro Bucky, aquel Bucky que conocíamos...te creería

-Sigo siendo el mismo de antes

-Lo dudo mucho

La tos aumento y en esta ocasión, estuvo acompañada de sangre. Gabe rápidamente se apresuro a sacar el suero de la cajita metálica.

-Hay una forma, puedo detener eso, solo...tienen que confiar en mi

-No-Dernier detuvo a Jim y con gran pesar, vieron unas pequeñas manchas formarse en el brazo del menor-ya no

-Jim...-Bucky dió un paso al frente-se lo prometí a Steve, por favor, déjame salvarlo

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, Jim suspiró rendido, esperaba...no equivocarse.

-De acuerdo, pero, uno de nosotros ira contigo

-No

-No es una opción Barnes

Tony se estremeció levemente acurrucándose entre los brazos del mayor, el soldado no lo pensó dos veces.

-Bien

Gabe respiró hondo y asintió, con cuidado tomo el pequeño cuerpo del niño y dándoles una ultima mirada al resto, se acerco al soldado.

-Si es una trampa

-Le prometí que lo cuidaría, es lo que haré

-No confió en ti

-Si lo hicieras, no serias Gabe Jones

El nombrado, sonrió levemente.

-Bien, ¿a dónde?

-US-

Peggy levantó la mirada cuando tres de los cinco miembros de los Comandos Aulladores aparecieron, sus ojos buscaron al cuarto miembro quien seguramente traería a Tony...pero este no apareció.

-¿Dónde...?

Timothy Dugan llegó en ese momento, bajando de un auto oscuro seguido de dos guardaespladas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Y Tony? ¿Dónde esta Gabe?

Jacques le dirigió una mirada a su compañero indicadole que más tarde hablarían mientras Jim se encargaba de darle las noticias a la agente, no eran idiotas, estaban más entrenados en este campo que nadie y sabían, que Peggy Carter, por muy alterada que se encontrara, seguía siendo una agente, una de los mejores.

-¿Jacques?

-Esta noche

Los ordenes de Peggy Carter no tardaron en llegar, la agente buscaría al castaño incluso si tenia que ir contra toda autoridad, contra toda fuerza de la naturaleza, contra el mundo...las ordenes eran labradas a ton y son sin demora. Esto...ya era costumbre al parecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-No

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-¿Tienes una mejor opción?

Por el rabillo del ojos Bucky le miró, su mirada se dirigió al pequeño cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso antes de regresar al frente, llevaban varias horas conduciendo y aun estaban lejos de su destino.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiró, por supuesto, ya debía de haberlo esperado.

-Steve y yo habíamos logrado subir a la aeronave-recordó-había otros agentes así que le sugerí que continuara mientras yo me encargaba-sonrió-por supuesto él se negó y juntos los combatimos-suspiró con pesar y negó-uno de los agentes al caer del aeroplano logro sujetarse a mi pierna, no estaba prestándole atención mientras me defendía de un segundo...fue imposible, los tres caimos

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Hydra me encontró, lo siguiente no lo recuerdo bien, pero puedo asegurarte, que no son recuerdos nada amigables

-¿Y el brazo?

-El brazo...-sonrió-en la caída algo sucedió, un accidente o algo así...no lo se, lo perdí y esos idiotas me pusieron esto-se encogió de hombros-es útil, no como el de carne y hueso, pero al menos sirve, aunque suele estropearse seguido y duele

-¿Te hicieron algo?

Bufo.

-Qué no hicieron conmigo-sonrió-intentaron quebrarme, quisieron que olvidara, mi vida, mis recuerdos, mis sueños...

-¿Y lo lograron?

Se volteó a verlo elevando una ceja.

-Estarías muerto en este momento si fuera así

-Entonces no

-Bueno, estuvieron a punto-admitió-pero...en ese momento, recordé mi promesa, Steve prometió regresar, y a cambió, yo cuidaría de Tony, él...fue quien me hizo recordar, es difícil olvidarle una vez te encariñas de él ¿no crees?

Gabe sonrió, bajo su mirada al niño quien gimió acurrucándose y buscando su calor, parpadeó cuando una manta azul marino apareció en su campo de visión.

-No queremos que se enferme...más

Asintió.

-¿Cómo lograste continuar?

-Fingiendo, fingí que su experimento funcionaba, fingí ser un títere, su títere, uno creería que serian listos, pero...al parecer no, me entrenaron, me vi involucrado en una sesión de entrenamientos jamas vistos y te aseguro, que no los recomiendo

-¿Y después qué?

-Me ordenaron ir por Tony, lo quieren, aunque no se para que o por que

-¿Y...cual es el plan?

-Hay un hombre, un agente de Hydra, todo este tiempo supo que mentía y aun así, no dijo nada, me propuso un trato, iría por Tony y huiría con él, a cambio, me daría una solución para detener su enfermedad

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿confías en él?

-No, no lo hago, pero no encontré otra solución, Tony no vivirá mucho tiempo ¿lo sabes cierto?

Gabe suspiró, desvió su mirada al exterior.

-Entro en fase terminal hace poco-susurró-en esta ocasión, lo congelarían hasta que encontraran la cura

-No hay cura para esto Gabe

-Lo se, lo se Bucky

-SHIELD no es seguro-hablo tras una minutos- _ellos_ están infiltrados

-Le dire a los chicos que salgan

-Gabe...no pueden saber, no correré ese riesgo

-No los dejare de lado, hemos sacrificado todo por Tony, Dum incluso esta manejado Industrias Stark, no voy a alejarlos, puede que hayas pasado por un infierno pero no fuiste el único, el chico no tiene a nadie ademas de Carter, y aun así, la mujer se mantiene fuera, buscando a Steve mientras su ahijado muere

-No esta muerto

-Pero Tony esta muriendo

En eso, no pudo rebatir.

-Solo ellos, nadie más, ni siquiera Peggy

-¿Y si encuentra a Steve?

-Entonces él buscara a Tony, no voy a arriesgarme Gabe, no con Hydra acechando

-De acuerdo

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?

El hombre sonrió.

-El chico se convirtió en alguien especial Bucky, _es_ especial, sé lo que hago, no acepte por nada

-Bien

-Bien

-US-

-¿Están seguros de esto?

-Él mismo lo dijo, si no fuera así...no estaríamos aquí, Gabe estará con él, estará bien

-¿Lo lograran?

-Esperemos que si, deben dé

Dugan asintió.

-¿Cuándo tendremos noticias?

-Ojalá y pronto, por lo mientras...habrá que continuar, sabremos de ellos pronto, Tony esta en buenas manos

-Si Steve confió en Bucky, no veo porque debamos preocuparnos

-Nos recuerda-Jacques sonrió-no esta de su lado

-¿Y la agente Carter?

-SHIELD no es seguro, no podemos arriesgarnos

-Entonces...¿se termino? ¿es todo?

-No James, esto simplemente acaba de comenzar

-Pueden trabajar aquí, son bienvenidos, lo saben

-Creo...que es momento para iniciar de nuevo

-Será mas fácil para ellos contactarnos, si, es buena idea

-¿Adiós al campo entonces?

-Fueron buenos momentos ¿cierto?

Dugan sonrió.

-¡Oh no lo se! estoy seguro que para la segunda semana querrán regresar

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no podremos permanecer en un solo lugar y trabajar con números y papeles?

-No, simplemente por que era lo que yo deseaba hacer

-Siempre hay una primera vez

Los cuatro asintieron de acuerdo.

-Entonces...¿Qué puesto quieren? falta gente en contaduría y administración, también me hace falta un gerente de cuentas y...

Dugan continuo con su discurso, y el resto...simplemente se horrorizo ante cada palabra ¿era buena idea dejar SHIELD? con cada cosa que su compañero contaba, temían por ingresar a IS, aun no estaban en la empresa y ya les estaba diciendo que harían, que alguien los salvara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Bucky!

Tony llegó corriendo y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación del mayor y se detuvo de golpe, se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada.

-Tony, cuantas veces debo decir que ¡se toca!

-Lo siento, pero llegó una carta

El mayor negó soltando un suspiro de derrota y se puso una toalla en la cintura, uno creería que el menor ya habría aprendido a tocar antes de entrar, pero por supuesto era algo imposible, tenia que recordar vestirse en el baño por que ni siquiera podía tener tranquilidad tras una ducha.

-Eres imposible, cierra la puerta

-¿Ya puedo ver?

-Como si realmente te avergonzaras

-No me avergüenzo, es decir...bueno, tu deberías avergonzarte, lo que quiero decir es que simplemente me tomaste de sorpresa, en realidad no es como si deseara...

-Dame esa carta

-¡Oye!

Bucky se sentó en su cama y abrió el sobre, como era de esperarse el menor se sentó junto a él y se inclino para leer. No había mucho que saber, las cosas parecían ir bien en la empresa, los chicos tenían parejas y ¡Oh! ¡OH!

-¿Tia Peggy se caso?-Tony le arrebato la carta-pero...¿qué pasa con...? ¿y la búsqueda de Steve? ¿qué...?

-Tony...

-¿Se rindió? ¿Y ya? ¡Qué pasa conmigo! ¡qué va a...!

-¡Tony!

El mayor lo detuvo, lo tomo de los hombros y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Buck qué pasa con...

-Tony tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? no estamos seguro que Peggy detuviera la búsqueda, no lo sabemos, Dug simplemente nos dijo que se había casado, eso es todo, no hay más, tranquilizate ¿bien?

El menor tomo una respiración profunda intentando tranquilizarse y asintió.

-Lo siento, es solo...-tragó-simplemente quiero que el frío termine

-Lo se-lo atrajo en un abrazo-lo se Tony, terminara, veras que terminara, lo prometo

-¿Pero cuando? ¿cuándo será?

-Cuando el destino lo quiera-ambos se giraron, en la puerta se encontraba Gabe quien les sonrió, se acerco a ambos y paso una mano por el cabello castaño del menor-por algo suceden las cosas Tony

El menos frunció el ceño.

-Pues el destino es una mierda ¡Ouch!

Tony se sobo la nuca cuando Gabe le dió un golpe suave, hizo una mueca ante la mirada reprobatoria.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad

-Tu niño, deja de decir tonterías y ve a poner la mesa, y tu Barnes vístete, tomaras un resfriado

-Pero ya comí

-Acabas de regresar del colegio ¿cómo vas a...?¿comiste en la calle?

-¡Pondre la mesa!

Tony no perdió tiempo y huyo antes de recibir cualquier reclamo o regaño, sabia cuando debía callar, a Gabe no le gustaba que comiera fuera, no a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y si alguno de esos dos estaba con él, maldito Hydra.

-¿Te metiste en problemas otra vez?

Brinco ante el susto una vez se encontró en la planta baja.

-¡Carajo como odio que hagas eso!

-¿Debo ponerte sobre mi rodilla y darte unas palmadas?

-No tienes que recurrir a la violencia

-Es lo que provocas cada que dices eso, ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo, ingrato

Con un resoplido se acerco y ya sin poder contenerse sonrió abrazando al mayor.

-Hola

-Hola, ¿ves? así es como debes saludar y no decir palabrotas

-No es para tanto

-Seguramente no

-¿Jude?

-Sargento Barnes, Jones

-Llegas temprano

-Lo se, en realidad...hay unas cosas que deseo hablar con usted sargento

-¿Para qué?-Tony se separo del hombre, Jude, y entrecerró los ojos

-Cosa de adultos, niño

-Tengo 20 años en realidad ¿sabes?

-Y según los estándares sigues siendo menor de edad hasta los 21, ahora ¿ya pusiste la mesa o debo jalarte de las orejas?

-Ustedes son tan injustos, tengo 20 años, parezco de 15 y de los cuatro, soy el mas inteligente ¡eso es injusto!

-Bueno genio, si la mesa no esta puesta en cinco minutos te aseguro que quien estará castigado el resto de la semana serás tu

-Pero...

-Ahora

Tony gruño y con pisadas fuertes se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Sucede algo?

El rostro serió del agente se endureció.

-Hydra

Gabe y Bucky se tensaron.

-¿Dónde?

-Lo vieron a unos kilómetros de aquí, o se van-su mirada se dirigió al soldado-o te encargas de ellos

No había mucho que pensar.

-Dame la ubicación, estaré en 5

-James...

-No seria la primera vez Gabe-le sonrió-no permitas que ese engendro se termine con todo ¿bien? la ultima vez Tony se termino todo y tuve que ir al mercado

-US-

-¿Buck?-Tony se estremeció cuando un nuevo rayo resonó en la noche-Bucky...

-¿Tony?

-Yo...-titubeo-puedo...¿puedo dormir contigo?

El mayor frunció el ceño confundido y aun medio dormido antes de que el sonido de la tormenta lo despertara por completo, asintió.

-Ven aquí

Se hizo aun lado apartando las sabanas y dejando que el menor se acomodara junto a él, sonrió, 20 años pero continuaba siendo un crío, no es que pudiera culparle, con todo lo que había vivido...incluso él solía mantenerse en vela cuando los recuerdos de la guerra le atormentaban.

-¿Mejor?

Tony asintió, antes de sobresaltarse y abrazarse a su torso.

-¡Ouch! Tony...

Lo malo de estos momentos, era que el menor perdía el control y...el metal en su cuerpo se hacia presente.

-Lo siento, perdón, no quería, yo...

Rodó los ojos antes de acercarlo aguantando el frío y duro metal cuando este toco su piel, se estremeció ligeramente.

-Lo siento Bucky, es solo que...

-Lo se, tranquilo, esta bien

-Prometo que lo controlare, solo...es que odio las tormentas

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo

Los cubrió mejor con las sabanas y el silencio reino, bueno, las gotas de lluvia y el viento al exterior era lo único que interrumpía aquella atmósfera, eso...y uno que otro rayo.

-Crees...¿crees que tenga...? ya sabes ¿frío?

Respiró hondo, se acomodo mejor y espero a que el menor también lo hiciera, aunque nunca se alejo de él, su cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

-Creo...que ni siquiera lo ha de sentir

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, seguramente debe...estar en alguna especie de trance o algo por el estilo, dudo mucho que este despierto, es...prácticamente imposible

-¿Crees que este congelado?

-Estoy seguro de ello, supongo, no tengo idea realmente

-¿Y...y si no despertara al encontrarlo?

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Yo...no se que creer, pero...pero se que no esta muerto

Tony descubrió su muñeca, aun conservaba aquella muñequera que su padre le había dado, nunca se la quitaba era...como un amuleto de la suerte o algo así, de alguna forma, sentía que era una manera de mantener cerca a su progenitor, era...su recuerdo más preciado. El nombre quedo a la vista de ambos, "Steven Gran Rogers" la letra era delicada y fina, un poco borrosa, pero clara. Bucky tomo la muñeca del menor y la acerco a su rostro, entrecerró los ojos.

-Soy yo...o esto esta...

-La ultima vez se podía distinguir claramente, crees...crees que es...

El mayor paso un dedo por el nombre, el menor jadeo por lo bajo ante el hormigueo que le recorrió, se estremeció.

-Buck...

Para sorpresa de ambos el nombre se aclaro, se hizo mas visible, tomo color.

-Wow

-¿Tony?

-Hazlo de nuevo

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo de nuevo, haz...otra vez

Aun con la duda pintada en su rostro obedeció, el menor se estremeció pero la sensación fue...mucho más fuerte, mas clara, más... _viva_.

-¿Y bien?

-Me diras loco

-Estas loco

-Bueno, más loco de lo que ya estoy-rió, no sabia si de alivio, emoción o nerviosismo-pero...es como si...como si por un momento pudiera sentirlo, fue...

-¿Tony?

El menor sonrió.

-Esta vivo

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Me quiere

Bucky sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo hace, una vez la gente te conoce es imposible no hacerlo

-Tu crees...¿Crees que un día estemos juntos?

-No lo dudo

-¿Y me querrá? yo...no soy el mismo de hace...hace 20 años Buck, ya no soy un bebé

-Lo hará, confía en mi Tony, pero mas importante, confía en él, en ti

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí, por...por no dejarme solo, por no olvidarme

-Eso nunca pasara, todos te queremos Tony, te amamos, nunca lo olvides ¿bien?

-Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Gabe! ¡¡Gabe!! ¡¡¡Gabe!!!

Jone y Jude se levantaron rápidamente, Tony llegó corriendo y prácticamente se precipito hacia el nombrado abrazándole con fuerza y desesperación mientras los sollozos no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Tony qué...!

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucedió?

-¡Anthony!

-No esta

-¿No esta?

-¿Qué cosa no esta?

-No esta, no esta ¡no esta! ¡Gabe no esta!

-Anthony-el mayor separo al chico-necesito que te calmes y me digas qué sucede

-No esta...el...no esta, lo...esta tarde, el...estábamos...soulmates, el tema y...y el profesor...y yo...entonces...y luego...luego fue...y no estaba, ¡No estaba...!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tony?

-¡No! ¡no te acerques! ¡Tu no!

Bucky se detuvo a medio camino, miro confundido al chico aterrado y después se giro a ver a los otros dos hombres quienes estaban igual o mas confundidos que él.

-¿Tony?

-Es tu culpa

-¿Qué...?

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Repáralo! ¡Repáralo! ¡Arréglalo!-el menor comenzó a golpear el pecho de Bucky-¡Arréglalo! ¡¡Arréglalo!! no quiero...no quiero...yo...¡¡Es tu culpa!! ¡Quiero que lo arregles! ¡quiero que...!

-¡Anthony basta!

-¡No! ¡esto es tu culpa! ¡tu lo hiciste! ¡No lo quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero...! Quiero...-sollozó, termino llorando en el pecho del soldado y ninguno supo de que hablaba

-Tony...

-Arréglalo Bucky, arréglalo por favor, por favor...

El soldado suspiró y tomando de los hombros al menor lo separo, tomo su barbilla levantando su rostro.

-Arreglare lo que sea Tony, pero no se que esta mal, dime que sucede, ¿qué pasa?

El menor sollozó antes de levantar su brazo, los tres hombres soltaron un grito ahogado, su muñeca, estaba limpia, el nombre de Steve...había desaparecido.

-US-

-No esta muerto

-Eso no explica porque el nombre no esta

-¿Alguna idea?

-Nunca había visto algo como esto

-Tampoco el hecho de que existieran _soulmates_ con una gran diferencia de edad

Gabe se tallo el rostro con frustración, esto...no lo habían visto venir, calmar a Tony costo al rededor de una hora, una hora en la que rogó y suplicó a Bucky por que reparara lo sucedido, por que lo corrigiera, por que hiciera algo, lo que fuera. El soldado, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, peor aun, no tenia idea de como es que era posible esto ¿cómo sucedió?

Jude se enderezo.

-¿Por qué te pidió que lo arreglaras? ¿Por qué a ti?

-Yo...no lo se, supongo...supongo que...

-¿Bucky?

Suspiró.

-Hace tiempo, Tony se percato que el nombre estaba...desvaneciendose

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace 3 años

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

Bucky se tallo la nuca y desvió la mirada.

-No creí que fuera importante, no parecía ser grave, apenas y se notaba

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice...no fue gran cosa

-Debiste hacer algo por que, sea lo que sea, eso pudo haber causado _esto_

-¿Crees...? ¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

-Creo, que no estamos tan cerca de lo que creemos conocer sobre los _soulmate_ -Jude suspiró-¿y bien?

Tomo una respiración profunda.

-Tony solía venir a mi habitación, él me pedía que tocara su nombre, es...ni siquiera se por que lo hice, pero decía que era...era una forma para sentir a Steve

-¿Perdón?

-Dijo, que cada vez que tocaba la marca él podía sentir a Steve

-¿Qué cosa?

Esto era un asco, se sentía como un niño pequeño, no, se sentía como el responsable de algo malo y estaba siendo interrogado por sus padres, en realidad, era algo así como los padres de...¿qué cosa? aquellos padres que intentaban proteger a su hijo o hija de...¿qué? ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

-No lo se

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡No lo se! Tony decía que estaba vivo, que le quería y cosas así, nunca fue claro, pero...

-¿Pero?

Gruño, ¿Por que tenían que interrogarlo a él? ¿Por qué abría la boca?

-¿Buck?

- _Barnes..._

La mirada desafiante de ambos hombres le hizo sentir pequeño, si, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza porque...juraba que se sentía como el malo de todo esto, el chico que iba a quitarle la inocencia al...hijo de esos dos, por que, le gustara o no, Gabe y Jude parecían dos leonas aterradoras cuando algo se trataba de Tony, algo que intentaba dañarlo o peor aun, alejarlo de ambos. Ridículo.

-Antes solía venir en ocasiones

-Cada cuando

-Cada ciertas semanas, incluso meses

-¿Y después?

-Después se hizo más constante, venia seguido, primero cada semana, luego dos veces en esta, tres, cuatro...hasta que finalmente venia a diario

-¿Y en ningún momento sospechaste que algo pasara?

-¿Qué se supone que pasaba? Tony se veía feliz y no veía ningún problema

Jude...no podía creer la tontería que el soldado frente a él acababa de hacer, peor aun, no podía creer como es que no se había percatado antes.

-Escucha Barnes...-negó y se paso una mano por el cabello, esto no podía ser peor de lo que ya era

-¿Sabes que sucede?

-Y temo, que nada puede salir bien

-¿Qué...?

-Se les conoce como _Unbreakable soulmates_

-Eso no suena bien

-Por que no es nada bueno-sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros-tienes que arreglarlo, o Tony saldrá lastimado

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu mayor problema no es Tony

-Entonces...espera ¿qué?

-Rogers, él será el problema...mejor dicho, tú serás su problema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesante...
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
